MLP x BNH: un héroe en otro mundo
by lacastres
Summary: Nuestro héroe izuku midoriya es vencido y enviado a otro mundo, en este mundo tendra que afrontar los peligros que hay, para así salvar a sus nuevas amigas y tambien tendra que encontrar una manera de volver a su mundo para avisarles del inminente peligro que esta por venir.
1. Chapter 1: la llegada de un heroe

Mlp: un héroe en otro mundo

Narra izuku midoriya: Hace mucho tiempo en una noche en un hospital en china fue anunciado en las noticias un bebe que emanaba una luz de su cuerpo, desde ese día lo paranormal se volvió normal ya que esto desato un innumerables casos como esos y con esto empezaron a surgir los héroes los cuales contaban con una particularidad distinta, alrededor del 80% de la población contaba con una, pero…

Desafortunadamente yo a los 4 años (donde se tenia que manifestar mi particularidad) detectaron que mi cuerpo no poseía ninguna de estas particularidades por lo que no podría convertirme en un héroe como yo siempre e querido (o eso pensé) .

Hasta que un día mi ídolo all might me dio una oportunidad para que me convierta en su sucesor ya que al parecer el que era el héroe mas grande de todos tenia un poder que se pasaba de persona en persona este poder se llamaba "one for all" y el, quería que yo fuera el siguiente sucesor (el 9no para ser exacto), este poder que el me heredo era el poder físico cristalizado y concentrado de todos los predecesores que entrenaron y cultivaron en un ser y mientras mas se pasaba, mas fuerte se hacia la particularidad.

Aunque, esta particularidad no es fácil de recibir, ya que una persona no preparada físicamente puede terminar destruyendo su cuerpo.

Con esto all might se volvió mi tutor, y el me llevara por el camino de ser un símbolo de la paz, pero al parecer el destino jugara conmigo y terminara en un enrede que cambiara mi historia por completo.

 **(para mayor información de la historia favor de ver el anime primero "boku no hero" lo recomiendo mucho, solo explico lo básico para que entiendan lo que pasa y si ahí algo que falte lo iré agregando).**

* * *

En un día soleado, se llevaba acabo un festival de una prestigiosa escuela de héroes llamado U.A. en este festival se iba a llevar acabo un combate 1 contra 1 este combate era entre izuku midoriya y hitoshi shinso.

(Sala de espera)

midoriya Izuku: waaa estoy nervioso

Mashirao Ojiro: no te preocupes, estoy seguro que le ganaras si usas la información que te di

Midoriya izuku: esta bien

Mashirao Ojiro: bien, bueno creo que es momento de que me vaya, te voy a estar viendo desde las gradas.

Midoriya izuku: muchas gracias por la información ojiro

Mashirao Ojiro: (sale de la habitación)

Midoriya izuku: (suspiro)(en su mente) bueno ahora solo tengo que esperar a que me llamen….. ahora que lo pienso no he pensado en una forma de pelear contra mi oponente, y definitivamente no usare el one for all en el, sino lo controlo podría llegar a matarlo, así que no lo usare.

Midoriya izuku: hmmm.

?: en que estas pensando?

izuku da un brinco del susto que le dio el hombre que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto, llevaba una mascara de all might, para no dejar ver su rostro, de inmediato izuku se sintió incomodo con la situación.

?: que pasa niño te asuste?

izuku: a señor que hace aquí?, Se supone que este es un lugar restringido

?: je bueno, pareces que no conocer mi identidad, aunque no es como si esta mascara te ayude en algo.

La persona entonces comienza a quitarse la mascara lentamente, cuando izuku comienza a ver su cara real, lo mas notorio es que este hombre carecía de rasgos faciales, solo tenia una cicatriz envolviendo su cara y lo único realmente visible era su boca.

Izuku: (chillido) pero que?

?: que pasa niño no te gusta mi cara?

Izuku: aaaa. Disculpe no fue mi intención insultarlo

Izuku decía eso mientras agachaba su cabeza en forma de disculpa

?: bueno, ya me canse de juegos, voy a llegar al grano, vine aqui por ti.

izuku: espere que, no entiendo a que se refiere (se empieza a poner nervioso)

?: me refiero a que yo se que all might te paso su poder, y eso te hace mi objetivo.

izuku: (mente) pero que demonios como sabe este señor del one for all y de su relación con all might y yo, espera un momento, ¿¡su objetivo!?.

Izuku: quien eres?¡?¡?

?: bueno all might y las personas que me conocen me llaman "all for one"

izuku: (voz temblorosa) espera que?

all for one: parece que por tu reaccion, all might no te a dicho nada verdad, bien te lo diré, soy por así decirlo la contraparte de one for all, a diferencia de tu habilidad mi habilidad no es dar un poder, sino quitarlos y con esto yo puedo tener varias particularidades a la vez, y tu 9no sucesor, eres una molestia a futuro que no voy a permitir.

Izuku: (traga saliva)(voz temblorosa) ¿por qué me estas diciendo esto?

All for one: eso es por que esta será la ultima vez que nos veremos, una de las particularidades que acabo de robar fue específicamente para deshacerme de ti, te enviara a otra dimensión y una vez te hallas ido ¡yo me encargare personalmente de matar a all might!.

Izuku: no..¡no te dejare hacerlo!

izuku empieza a cargar su energía de one for all en su brazo derecho para lanzar un smash, pero all for one aparece enfrente de izuku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

All for one: no lo creo

Sorprendido, izuku siente como un golpe se clava en su estomago, dejándolo inconsciente en el momento y después es absorbido por un agujero de gusano que lo lleva a otra dimensión.

(Sala de jueces)

all might (forma musculosa): pero que?¡ (en mente) algo no anda bien siento una irregularidad en mi energía latente, mi fuerza esta volviendo otra vez, esta sensación es como cuando recibí por primera vez el poder del one for all, (cara seria) algo no anda bien.

(de vuelta en la sala de espera)

All for one: jajjaja esta habilidad fue muy útil para deshacerme del 9no heredero con esto ahora dentro de poco no habrá nadie que me detenga, mmm pero esta habilidad consume mucha energía y además, hay que estar muy cerca para usarlo y con alguien mas experimentado no creo que me sirva, creo que se lo daré a un nomu para ver como reacciona.

(pony ville)

se encontraba una yegua amarilla, atendiendo a sus animales.

Fluttershy: (suspiro) hoy el dia esta muy calido.

De repente y sin aviso alguno del cielo se abre un portal y de este sale lo que parece ser una figura extraña, saliendo volando en picada a toda prisa para enterrarse en la tierra(pummmmm).

Flutershy: o por celestia

Fluttershy tosiendo y temblando por el miedo, se acerca al pequeño cráter que ya se encontraba en su patio, después de disiparse el humo que se había creado, esta quedo sorprendida al encontrar lo que parecía ser un ser extraño, con muchas heridas y este estaba sangrando mucho, de repente esta figura se levanta con dificultad y este alcanza a vocalizar una palabras– ayúdenme porfavor -, justo después de esto, el ser extraño se desmaya y cae al suelo.

(hospital de ponyville)(10 horas depues)

izuku estaba despertando en lo que parecía ser una camilla, pero estaba atado con cuerdas y cadenas como si no quisieran que escapara de ahí, con lo ojos entre abiertos, logro escuchar al que parecía ser un poni con bata diciendo algo – el ser del espacio parece haber a las muchas lesiones, sino fuera por nuestra magia de curación, este ser habría muerto hace horas en especial esa herida en el estomago, esa fue la peor de todas, la verdad tiene suerte de estar vivo-.

Izuku: qu-… que?, di..dijo magia?

Izuku alcanza a vocalizar, apenas el doctor escucha esto se asusta y sale rápido del cuarto blanco, en un rato se empiezan a escuchar como unos galopes se escuchaban provenir de afuera de la habitación, entonces 3 ponis con armaduras y lanzas entran de golpe.

Izuku estaba sorprendido: que.. que esta pasando?!

Las lanzas de los guardias ponis estaban apuntándole y con voces graves estos ponis dicen -no te muevas – con tono amenazador

Antes de que izuku pudiera decir algo se escucha una voz femenina diciendo –esta no es forma de tratar a los invitados, bajen las armas y desátenlo por favor-

Entonces los guardias en posición de firmes dijeron –si mi princesa-, acto seguido entre los 3 desatan a izuku y se pusieron al lado de la que parecía ser a la que estaban obedeciendo, era una poni mucho mas alta que los demás, (era mas alta que izuku pero no mas que all might), con una piel blanca como la nieve y unas alas y un cuerno, estos caracteres les brindaban un aura de autoridad sobre los otros, que solo tenían uno de estos, como si fueran distintas razas, pero ella era la unificación de todas.

La poni alta entonces hablo –disculpe la rudeza con la que fue tratado, sea razonable por favor, mis súbditos están un poco nerviosos por la manera tan abrupta de su llegada y ellos no supieron como reaccionar, desde el fondo de mi corazón le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas- después de decir esto la poni hace una pequeña reverencia hacia izuku

Izuku ya despierto y consiente de su situación se levanta y dice –no se preocupe, entiendo su situación, pero aunque me hallan tratado así, yo les debería de agradecer ya que ustedes me salvaron la vida y por eso…. Mu-..muchas gracias-

La princesa sorprendida dice –vaya que eres una criatura razonable, como te llamas?-

Izuku: (con voz nerviosa) mi… mi nombre es izuku midoriya, mucho gusto en conocerla….emmm

La princesa con una pequeña risita dice –mucho gusto en conocerte izuku, yo soy la princesa celestia y creo que no deberías de estarnos agradeciendo a nosotros sino a esta poni de aquí- (haciéndose a un lado la princesa deja a ver a una poni escondida detrás de ella) -su nombre es fluttershy y ella es la que te trajo al hospital-

Izuku no sabiendo como hablarle ya que al parecer la poni le tenia miedo solo agrego un simple –gracias, por salvarme fluttershy- justo después noto que aquella poni hizo una pequeña sonrisa por el gesto

Celestia: bueno ya que nos dejamos de presentaciones, nos podrías decir por que estas aquí?

Izuku (penando): Si les digo la historia completa les tendré que decir acerca del one for all, y no creo que sea una buena idea, por lo menos no aun –bueno para ponerlo corto, alguien me arrojo a otra dimensión para deshacerse de mi, y ahora que estoy aquí, no se como volver-

Celestia: se puede saber por que alguien se quiso deshacer de ti

Izuku: (con la cabeza abajo) preferiría no decir eso

Celestia: ya veo. Bueno si ese es el caso te puedo establecer en alguna casa aquí en poni ville, creo que fluttershy es la indicada, sabe del cuidado de muchos tipos de especies y además ella fue la que te salvo me parece que te puedo dejar a cargo de ella, claro si ella accede.

Fluttershy: con mucho gusto princesa!

Celestia con unas risitas dice –bueno, luego que llegue una alumna de canterlot, le pediré que te enseñe lo básico para que tu estadía sea mas cómoda, y luego que investigue un hechizo para devolverte a tu mundo, si eso deseas.

Izuku con lagrimas en sus ojos –muchas gracias-

(casa de fluttershy)

fluttershy: bien izuku esta va a ser tu habitación por ahora, espero que sea de tu agrado, si gustas hablar con alguien o si se te ofrece algo no dudes en contar conmigo

izuku: si, gracias. (con una mirada hacia abajo)

Izuku se empezó a deprimir por los eventos ocurridos, ya que el pensaba que no hubiera forma de regresar a su mundo, y también empezó a pensar en lo preocupados es estarían su seres cercanos como: ochako, lida, su madre y all might su maestro, el cual estaba en peligro de muerte y el no podía hacer nada, esta impotencia fue reflejada en su cara, la cual estaba muy triste y caída.

Fluttershy: estas bien?

Izuku: la verdad, estoy triste por las personas que deje atrás, deben estas muy preocupados y además están en peligro y no puedo hacer nada.

Izuku empezó a apretar su puño y lagrimas de impotencia a salir de sus ojos, entonces fluttershy en un acto de bondad voló hacia el, poniéndose a su altura y entonces lo abrazo con ternura.

Fluttershy: shhh, ya, ya, no te preocupes por eso, todo va a salir bien

Izuku entoces dijo: es que me siento tan impotente- entre sollozos, devolviendo el abrazo hacia fluttershy, la cual lo recibió con mas afecto.

(después de haberse calmado)

izuku: gracias por haberme escuchado y por haberme conformado como lo hiciste, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo pídelo (con una sonrisa sincera)

Fluttershy con pequeño rubor en sus mejillas dice –emm si, bueno, tengo un favor si no es mucha molestia, me ayudarías mañana a practicar el canto de mis aves-

izuku: canto de aves?

Fluttershy: si lo que pasa es que me encargaron la música para la celebración del verano que se va llevar a cabo mañana, y pensaba verlo hoy, pero no pude por que te lleve al hospital y mis pájaros ya están durmiendo ¿entonces me ayudarías mañana?

Izuku: claro que te puedo ayudar, solo pídelo y lo hare y tambien mientras me podrías platicar sobre tu mundo igual.

Fluttershy: claro!

(Al dia siguiente)

con un izuku renovado, descansado y con muchas energías.

izuku: bien y que vamos a hacer para los preparativos fluttershy

fluttershy: primero lo primero, el desayuno,

izuku (en mente): por que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto?.

Fluttershy: entonces ¿que te gustaría desayunar?, tocino de heno, huevos de heno o sino, lo que gustes, solo dilo.

Izuku (en mente): lo sabia!

izuku con una risa nerviosa pensó en ese momento –no puedo decirle que prefiero comer un poco carne, los ponis son herbívoros, además ella tiene una afinidad muy grande con los animales, seria el doble de peor que si se lo digo a otro poni, mejor no digo nada.

Izuku: (con una idea) de pura casualidad no tienes manzanas o peras o zanahorias

Fluttershy: oooo , entonces ¿que te parece? una ensalada de frutas.

Izuku: si, eso esta bien, gracias (en mente) jeje, que bueno que leí ese libro de vegetarianos, o sino estaría en muchos problemas, además me sorprende que las comidas se llamen igual, puede que este mundo y el mio tengan mas afinidad de lo que pensaba.

Después de desayunar, los 2 salieron de la casa de fluttershy para empezar a practicar, durante la practica, fluttershy le conto a izuku acerca de la princesa y su rol en equestria, le conto sobre las cutie marks, como obtuvo la suya y algunos datos mas, después de un rato platicando y practicando durante el proceso del día.

Fluttershy: 1,2,3…..

Fluttershy es interrumpida en su practica por una voz femenina que vino de la nada –hola- fluttershy y izuku saltan del susto por que no se esperaban ser interrumpidos tan de golpe.

¿?: discúlpenme no quise asustarlos

una poni con piel y pelo morada salen de entre los arbusto disculpándose y presentándose –mi nombre es twilight sparkle y vengo para asegurarme que la música del festival del verano este bien, pero puedo decir con certeza que es muy hermosa-

fluttershy se intenta tapar con su pelo la cara, y se queda quieta y callada en lo que parece ser un silencio largo un poco incomodo

Izuku sale enfrente de ella poniéndose entre los 2 –disculpe a mi compañera es que es muy tímida, por cierto mi nombre es izuku-

Twilight: cierto, también la princesa menciono que viera un incidente con un alíen que esta perdido

Izuku(pensó con cara de poker face): a..alien

De repente una figura pequeña sale de entre los arbustos –no dijo alíen, dijo ser que no era de este planeta- (era lo que parecía ser un lagarto que habla)

Con la aparición de el lagarto parlante, fluttershy salió volando para ponerse enfrente del lagarto y grito -¡un bebe dragón!- mientras izuku se quedo ahí pensando –pues aparentemente no es tan tímida cuando se trata de hablar a otras especies jejeje-

Twilight: disculpa pero me tengo que ir a mi estancia, puedes venir y platicarme a detalle que es lo que paso

Izuku: cla..claro.

Y eso paso, twilight recibió la información de cómo izuku llego a equestria, claro dejando todo lo que tenga que ver con el one for all, héroes y los villanos fuera, y para que no le quedaran dudas le tuvo que contar acerca de las particularidades y como funcionan en su mundo.

Twilight: wow, esa es mucha información que debo procesar y muchos estudios que tengo que realizar, (volteando a ver a izuku) te agradezco que hayas dado tanta información de tu mundo, pero no crees que seria mas fácil quedarte aquí, no es que me moleste estudiar sobre tu caso, pero si vuelves puede que esa persona se de cuenta y te vuelva a mandar, pero a otra dimensión, y puede que esta vez no vuelvas nunca.

Izuku: ¡no!, ¡Tengo que volver cueste lo que cueste! (izuku se dio cuenta que grito un poco alto dejando a twilight, el dragon spike, y a fluttershy con una cara de sorprendidos al verte tan exaltado)

Izuku: no, perdón por levantar la voz, ya se que es peligroso pero, tengo que volver para avisar de el peligro, o sino mas gente saldrá lastimada o peor podrían caer en una dimensión desconocida y peligrosa (izuku se sintió mal por no decir la verdad completa, pero al menos no estaba mintiendo no estaba mintiendo del todo)

Twilight: mmmh, bueno es entendible por que estas tan exaltado, así que no te preocupes.

(ya habían llegado a la biblioteca en el árbol)

twilight: por que no pasas y hacemos unos análisis a tu cuerpo para saber algo mas

fluttershy: también puedo pasar es que quiero seguir platicando con spike

twilight(voltea a verla):perdón es que spike ya a esta muy cansado, ya que es un bebe dragon, ves,(haciendo que spike se caiga) ya no puede ni mantenerse en pie, yo me voy a encargar de el además tengo que examinar a izuku y después estudiar para algo importante, adiós (intentado cerrar la puerta rápido, pero es interrumpido por izuku que puso su mano y paro la puerta a medio camino)

twilight en ese momento estaba usando su magia para cerrar la puerta con mucha fuerza, no es que estuviera usando toda su fuerza pero izuku lo freno en seco con solo una mano –wow es bastante fuerte para tener una extremidad tan delgada- pensó twilight

izuku: fluttershy puede estar con nosotros mientras me haces los análisis no? y así ella puede encargarse de spike para que no tengas que hacerlo tu y así te puedes ahorras tiempo, no crees?(mirando a fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa)

fluttershy asombrada primero por la fuerza que demostro y luego por el intento de ayudarla, ella asiente –si eso mismo y luego si quieres me voy, para que puedas estudiar en paz, claro esta-

twilight: (con voz de derrota) bueno, esta bien

fluttershy: (voz baja a izuku) gracias por eso.

ya dentro los 4 notan que esta todo oscuro, justamente cuando twilight pregunto por las luces, las luces del lugar se prenden y se dejan ver a una multitud de ponis que gritan en coro –sorpresa- los únicos sorprendidos eran twilight, spike y izuku, ya que fluttershy sabia de la fiesta sorpresa, en ese momento sale una poni rosa

pinkie pie: hola soy pinkie pie, soy la que organizo esta fiesta sorpresa (les gusto?!(x3)), perdón por no hacer las fiestas separadas pero llegaste de ultimo momento, (refiriéndose a twilight) justo cuando ya tenia lista una fiesta de bienvenida para el invitado especial, así que pensé por que no hacer una fiesta doble así estas 2 personas podían hacer amigos mas rápido ¿qué les parece?!.

Izuku: muchas gracias por la fiesta sorpresa pinkie pie y mucho gusto, mi nombre es izuku.

Fluttershy: izuku, te quiero presentar a mis amigas mas cercanas, ella es pinkie pie aunque bueno, ya la conoces, a ella le gusta mucho hacer amigos.

Pinkie pie: la verdad no me importa que seas del espacio, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga, ya que yo quiero hacerme amiga de todos en poni ville jijjiji.

Fluttershy: y ella es Apple Jack ella es muy honesta y creo que si gustas costearte algo, puedes pedirle trabajo a ella, si puedes hacer trabajo pesado claro.

Apple Jack: no te preocupes, si izuku tiene tanta fuerza como la que demostró al parar esa puerta en seco, estoy segura que si podrá con la carga que conlleva mi trabajo.

Fluttershy: y ella es rainbow dash, es una poni atlética y muy comprometida con sus amigos, así que si necesitas ayuda con algo ella nunca te dejara colgado.

Rainbow dash: puede que seas muy fuerte alienígena, pero yo soy mas genial y rápida que tu jejeje.

Fluttershy: (en voz baja) -o si, no te preocupes por eso, ella es así con las personas que no conoce, pero una vez que llegues a conocerla te darás cuenta que es muy buena en el interior- y por ultimo rarity, ella te puede crear ropa nueva por si la necesitas, ella es muy buena, incluso tiene una boutique y no te preocupes si crees que va a ser caro, ella es muy generosa.

Rarity: o para por favor, pero ya enserio, si necesitas ropa nueva querido no me importaría hacerte unas gratis como regalo por tu bienvenida, igual me gustaría intentar algunos diseños de ropa con tu anatomía, si no te importa mucho modelar parar mi claro esta.

Izuku (pensando): estas ponis no dudaron en aceptarme en su sociedad, me están dando su amistad, me cuidaron y se preocuparon por mi sin dudarlo, aun sabiendo que no soy de aquí, en especial ellas, por alguna extraña razón, sus presencia emanan calidez y comodidad, (sonriendo con lo ojos cerrados dice)-muchas gracias por darme su amistad, espero llevarnos bien por el tiempo que este aquí-.

Las mane 6 (sin twilight) se ruborizaron un poco por la manera tan repentina , sincera y acogedora en el que se expreso izuku, no supieron que responder.

Izuku: (rompiendo el hielo) por cierto donde esta twilight?

Izuku al voltearse se dio cuenta de una twilight, que estaba corriendo escaleras arriba a su cuarto

Izuku: que le paso?

Spike: no lo se, pero miren, creo que bebió esto (mostrando un frasco con salsa picante), emm ups.

Izuku: iré a verla

 **(cuarto de twilight)**

izuku: twilight, estas bien?

Twilight: no, ¡todas estas ponis están locas, solo quiero estudiar y cumplir mis deberes, pero ellas no me dejaron hacer nada en todo el dia!

Izuku: oye no tienes que ser ofensiva, ellas solo querían que hicieras amigos

Twilght: pues yo no quiero, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, que estar haciendo ¡amigo!

Izuku: como que?, exactamente

Twilight: (exhalo), bueno pues ahí una posibilidad, de que pronto haiga un peligro inminente

Izuku(mente): un peligro inminente en este lugar tan pacifico?

Izuku(serio): que clase de peligro

Twilight: hay una profecía, que dice que en la luna ahí una yegua mala y esta será liberada por las estrellas en el día mas largo del milésimo año y con esto ella traerá la noche eterna.

Izuku: ummm y cuando seria ese día?

Twilight: hoy.

Izuku: que!, pero como pueden estar festejando, con algo así aproximándose!?

-Por que todos creen que solo es un cuento para asustar a los potros de noche- sale Spike diciendo

izuku: como? entonces solo es un cuento?

Twilight: no!, eso es lo que la gente cree, y me dicen loca por creer esto, pero ahí mucha investigación detrás que ¡prueban lo que estoy diciendo!.

Spike: pero aun así tu…(lo interrumpe izuku)

Izuku: si ese es el caso, deberías velar por la seguridad de los demás (voltea a ver a twilight), no encerrarte y estudiar sobre lo que es el "peligro"

Twilght: ¡tienes alguna mej….!(entonces twilight recuerda lo que le dijo sobre las particularidades de su mundo), espera, crees poder derrotar a nightmare moon, jajaja, primero tienes que tener en cuenta que ella es una alicornio, un ser divino con un poder casi infinito y segundo tu eres muy joven ¿qué puedes hacer?

Izuku: yo….( en mente) ¡es cierto!, si los ayudo muchos se preguntaran acerca de mi poder y tendré que contarles todo lo que les tuve que ocultar, pero si eso pasa empezaran a desconfiar de mi….¡no espera!, no debo preocuparme por eso.

Izuku: tengo que salvarlos a todos, cueste lo que cueste, ¡eso es lo que un verdadero héroe haría!. (mente) ¡diablos lo dije en voz alta!

Twilight: héroe?

Spike: disculpen la interrupción, pero la celebración de verano esta por comenzar, que tal si dejan esta discusión para después.

izuku comienza a salir con spike, pero unos momentos antes de salir y volteando a ver a twilight

Izuku: bueno, también si esta yegua en la luna es tan poderosa y malvada entonces, no ahí nada que perder, ahí que ir con todo.

Izuku y spike: (salen)

Twilight: a es cierto, olvide mencionarle que existe una manera de derrotarla pero bueno no creo que pase nada malo, aun que eso ultimo que dijo me preocupa un poco.

(En el festival de verano)

se escuchan los cantos de las aves que tanto escucho que tanta practica le costo fluttershy organizar en una cornisa alta con algunas de sus aves, de pronto en un escenario, sale la alcaldesa de poni ville que da el inicio de la celebración del verano y con esto abre paso para la "magnifica" presentación de la princesa celestia, pero al abrirse las cortinas.

Izuku: no ahí nadie?

Twilight: (con voz temblorosa) esto, no puede ser bueno

Entonces una neblina oscura se hizo presente donde debería de haber aparecido la princesa celestia y con un puff sale una yegua negra como la noche casi o tan alta como la princesa celestia, vistiendo una armadura morada –hola, mis leales súbditos-

Rainbow dash: quien eres?! Y que le hiciste a la princesa?!

¿?: esperen que no me reconocen, es que acaso no soy digna de ser recordada después de 1000 años?

Izuku (mente): esta presión, y miedo paralizante es sin dudas igual a la que sentí con el (mirando sus manos temblorosas)….es sin dudas una yegua muy peligrosa ¿acaso ella es? ¡nightmare moon!

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1

Nota del autor del fanfic:

Hola, la verdad es que este es mi primer fanfic y la verdad no se mucho de esto, espero aprender y mejorar con el tiempo.

La verdad este fic lo hice porque estas 2 series me gustaron mucho, y además no veía ningún fic con este crossover, así que lo hice yo, espero les haya gustado.

Si tienen algún consejo me gustaría escucharlo. gracias.

P.s. Perdón si el capítulo 1 estuvo muy largo, pero no sabia donde dejarlo


	2. Chapter 2: una pelea contra la noche

Mlp: un héroe en otro mundo -cap.2

Izuku(mente): ¿acaso ella es? ¡nightmare moon!

Nightmare moon: que pasa es que acaso no vieron las señales, ni han escuchado de la profecía?

Twilight: claro que si, ¡eres nightmare moon, la yegua en la luna!

Nightmare moon: vaya, tal parece que alguien si hizo su tarea, y me imagino que sabrás para que vine, no es así?

Twilght: vas.. vas a….(se queda muda por el miedo)

Izuku sale de la nada –vienes a traer la noche eterna, no es así?

Nightmare moon: si en efecto….extraña criatura, eso vine a hacer jajajajaja

Rainbow dash se eleva –yegua en la luna, noche eterna, esa historia me la contaban mucho cuando era una potra solo para asustarme, jeje- rainbow sale volando preparando un golpe con todas sus fuerza- ¡pero a mi no me das miedo¡

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nightmare moon crea una especie de sombra en forma de tentáculo que mandar a volar a rainbow dash al otro lado del edificio, esta choca con la pared, pero justo antes de su impacto, se ve como un sello morado amortigua su golpe, de tal forma que no reciba tanto daño del impacto.

Twilight: eso estuvo cerca, si no hubiera usado mi magia a tiempo, el daño hubiera sido mayor

Rainbow dash: cough, cough, cough, ¿qué fue eso?

Twilight: esa es magia antigua, ¡manipulación de sombras!, pero se supone que esa magia se perdió, no es posible

Nightmare moon: corrección, desapareció por que yo soy la única que la a aprendido.

Izuku(mente): -esto se ve mal, tengo que atacarla ya, pero si lanzo un golpe, afectare a los que están alrededor, pero si no lo hago, mis nuevas amigas podrían morir, rainbow dash apenas y aguanto ese golpe…¡ya se!- Izuku salio corriendo directamente hacia nightmare moon,

Fluttershy: izuku!

applejack: ¡espera no vayas chico es muy peligroso!.

Izuku: ¡lo se!

Nightmare moon(confiada) : que pasa criatura, ¿tu también quieres acabar como tu amiga?

Izuku: ¡si de lejos puedo lastimar a alguien entonces!, -izuku salta encima de un poni para agarrar impulso y llegar al balcón donde estaba nightmare moon- ¡hare que tomes todo el daño de lleno! –izuku carga en su mano derecha un dedo con su 100%, para ya estando enfrente de nightmare moon- ¡delawer smaaaaaaash!

Nightmare moon: ¡no puede ser! –se cumbre con magia

Una ráfaga de viento a presión sale desde la punta del dedo de izuku mandando a volar a nightmare moon unos metros atrás, y a izuku tambien a causa del retroceso de su ataque, izuku se estrella contra el suelo fuertemente

Mane 6: izuku! –corriendo en su dirección para ver como estaba.

Fluttershy: ¿te encuentras bien?

Izuku: si, solo un poco adolori… grr (aguantándose el dolor y viendo su dedo roto)

Applejack: pero que fue eso?

Izuku: luego se los explico, ¡miren¡

Nightmare moon: jajajajajajaja, vaya, vaya, vaya, ese ataque no me lo esperaba, fue bastante fuerte, sino me hubiera protegido en el ultimo momento, puede que me hubiera afectado.

Izuku: ¡maldición, no le hice nada¡ (mente):!maldición¡, debí de usar mi puño, pero como sabría que saldría ilesa a eso, ¡rayos!

Nightmare moon: bueno, ya me canse de juegos, tengo que irme, pero no creas que e dejado pasar tu insolencia (refiriéndose a izuku), adiós, por ahora. –con esto nightmare moon desaparece en una neblina, que se va del edificio-

Izuku: maldición, uggh (viendo la mano que le duele)

Fluttershy: no te muevas, estas muy mal herido, tendremos que llevarte al hospital para que te curen.

Spike: si amigo, no te muevas, ya pediremos ayuda

Rainbow dash: pero antes que nada, como es que hiciste ese ataque que dejo paralizada a nightmare moon?, (lanzando golpes al aire) ¡eso fue asombroso!

Izuku: bueno, emm es solo una particularidad con la que nací en mi mundo, solo que todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a ella.

Twilight: si, claro, no te creo

Izuku: que?, pero no estoy mintiendo, es la verdad

….

Twilight: lo que tu me contaste, sobre las particularidades de tu mundo no concuerda con lo que acabo de ver, se supone que por lo que me dijiste tu particularidad debería ser compatible con tu cuerpo, este no es el caso.

Izuku: bueno, si pero ahí particularidades que tienen sus desventajas, las particularidades también son habilidades fisicas, estas tienen una repercusión en el cuerpo, dependiendo de cómo la uses.

Twilight: te creeria, de no ser por las distintas presencias que sentí, cuando lanzaste tu ataque, y de alguna formas ¡estaban atrapas dentro de ti!.

Izuku: q..que?

Twilight: si, fue como si la energía de varios seres se juntaran en tu ataque, uno mas fuerte que el otro, eso no importa, lo que si quiero saber ¡es como ese poder termino siendo tuyo!, acaso lo robaste?!

Flutteshy: es.. es eso cierto izuku? (empezando a alejarse de el)

Izuku(mente): o no, se están agarrando la idea equivocada, si esto sigue así.

Izuku: no, esperen por favor, no es lo que parece, ¡si!, tengo el poder de varias personas, pero no es lo que ustedes piensan

Twilight: que?, que eres un criminal con una particularidad que puede roba el poder de otros y por que por eso se deshicieron de ti?

El resto de las mane 6 se sorprenden por esa afirmación

applejack: no será, que también planeabas robar nuestra energía?

Izuku: no, no es así… yo…es complicado, tienen que confiar en mi

Rainbowdash: confiar? Después de escuchar esto?

Izuku: por favor amigas tienen que creerme

Todas apartan la mirada en pensamiento excepto applejack, rainbow dash y twilight, applejack es la primera en decir algo.

Applejack: escucha chico, yo ya no se que creer, pero si no nos dijiste la verdad desde un principio, eso significa que no confías en nosotras y para serte sincera, yo ya no confió en ti.

Twilight: voy a detener a nightmare moon y no voy a usar tu ayuda, pero no por que no la necesite, sino por que no la quiero

Spike: yo…..no se que hacer

Twilight: vamos spike (usando su magia para jalar a spike con ella)

Applejack: yo también voy, no quiero estar aquí.

Rainbow dash: yo también

Todas las mane 6 se dan la vuelta, dando le la espalda a izuku, y empiezan a irse todas con caras de tristeza excepto, applejack, rainbow dash y twilight que estaban visiblemente enojadas.

Izuku: no vayan por favor es peligroso, al menos escúchenme (intentando levantarse), fluttershy… tu me crees, verdad?

Fluttershy solo sigue caminando al lado de sus amigas, pero antes de salir se escucha que dice algo, casi como si fuera un susurro

Fluttershy: nos engañaste

Izuku(voz débil): no, flutters….shy(izuku se desmaya)

(hospital de poni ville)

izuku: ¡espera fluttershy!

Doctor: aaaa, ¡no me asustes así!

Izuku: perdóneme, eeh, donde estoy?

Doctor: estas en el hospital de poniville, te trajimos en una camilla por que unas ponis nos avisaron.

Izuku: cuanto tiempo estuve fuera? (sacudiendo la cabeza un poco)

Doctor: solo 15min, como mucho

Izuku: que alivi.. auch… puede usar su magia curativa?, aun me duelo todo

Doctor: perdón pero la magia curativa consume muchos recursos que por el momento carecemos, lo mucho que podemos hacer sanar tus heridas a la antigua y dar analgesicos.

Izuku ve sus vendas en su torso, dedo y su brazo ziquierdo que aparentemente se lastimo al caer al suelo, nada grave pero al moverlo le dolía bastante.

Izuku se quiere levantar, no puede y casi se cae, de no ser por el doctor que lo atrapa.

Doctor: oye, oye, necesitas descansar.

Izuku: no lo entiende doc, ellas están en peligro, necesito ir a ayudarlas.

Doctor: no podrás en ese estado hijo, tienes lastimada tu columna, no es nada grave pero lo vas a empeorar si vas.

Izuku: entonces use su magia curativa en mi por favor

Doctor: ya te dije que no se va a poder, no tenemos los recursos para eso

Izuku: entonces, tengo un favor que pedirle.

(castillo de everfree forest)

twilight: los elementos de la armonía, los encontramos!

Pinkie pie: pero solo ahí 5

Applejack: es cierto, que debemos hacer twi.

Twilight: el libro decía que con una chispa el sexto elemento aparecería, tengo una idea pero no se lo que pasara, les recomiendo que salgan.

Applejack: vamos chicas, necesita concentrarse (salen del edificio para dejar a twilight trabajar)

Fluttershy: (suspiro) oigan no creen que fuimos demasiado lejos con izuku?, puede que solo sea un malentendido

Rainbow dash: no, se lo tiene bien merecido.

Applejack: además no confió en nosotras, y nos mintio.

Fluttershy: si pero, el nos intento proteger, aun a expensas suyas, no les parece que fuimos un poco mal agradecidas.

Applejack: bueno, si lo pones de ese modo, tienes razón, el nos intento proteger atacando a nightmare moon….pero aun así el no confió en nosotras.

Fluttershy: pero el apenas y nos conoce, que debió de tener sus dudas, que tal si pensó que nosotras lo estábamos engañando?

Rainbow dash solo hizo una mueca por la frustacion que le daba lo que decía fluttershy

Rarity: puede que tengas razón, le pusimos mucha presión con eso de amigos al instante.

Pinkie pie: estoy con rarity creo que se nos paso la mano, creo que nos dejamos llevar con lo que dijo twilight sin dejar hablar a izuku, puede que hasta todo sea un gran malentendido (suspiro).

Izuku: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa (grito que se escucha desde lejos y acercándose)

Pinkie pie: ahí, me siento tan culpable que casi parece como si lo estuviera escuchando.

BOOOOM –una poni aterriza con un izuku mareado enfrente de las demás-

Derpy: bueno hasta aquí llegue, adiós y no olvides que me debes una

Izuku: si, muchas gracias

(Derpy se va)

mane 5: izuku!

Izuku sale de su transe y se da cuenta de la presencia de sus amigas

Izuku; chicas yo….(agachando la cabeza al ver que applejck y rainbow das se sienten incomodas con su llegada) Lamento no haber confiado en ustedes, se que se sienten mal pero….(un casco en su hombro lo detiene)

Rarity: no te preocupes, lo entendemos ¡todas! (refiriéndose a AJ y RD) y nos sentimos mal por como actuamos en el calor del momento y sin dejarte hablar.

Pinkie pie: si, yo te hare un pastel de disculpas

Fluttershy: si yo…. Igual me siento mal por lo que dije, no te lo merecías, es solo que….

Izuku: no te preocupes… chicas muchas gra…

Izuku abre los ojos al ver que en el fondo a twilihgt distraída, y a nightmare moon saliendo de la nada enfrente de ella.

Izuku sale corriendo a máxima velocidad gritando -cuidado twilight!-

Justo cuando estaba llegando, donde twilight, nightmare moon se convierte en neblina y se empieza a llevar a twilight con los elementos de la armonía, al momento que izuku logra entrar, desaparecen.

(ala este del castillo)

twilight y izuku salen disparados hacia un lado y por su parte los elementos caen al otro lado junto a nightmare moon.

Twilight: los elementos!

Twilight voltea a ver a izuku –que es lo que ah-, no importa ahora, necesitamos eso elementos ahora, esa es la única forma de derrotarla.

Izuku: entendido (puede que no le guste pero no ahí de otra, tenemos que trabajar en equipo, si queremos ganar)

Izuku corre directo a nightmare moon, ella por su lado igual de tal forma que será una colisión de frente, izuku justamente antes de colisionar –imagina el huevo no explotando, no lo hara- Izuku carga un 5% en su brazo (no rompiendo su brazo), para darle un golpe controlado pero directo, nightmare moon se protege con magia pero no lo suficiente mente rápido y recibe un golpe directo que la aturde.

Izuku: ahora!

Twilight se tele-transporta donde los elementos

Nightmare moon: (mirando a twilight) noooo!

Izuku:-oye, no apartes la vista de tu adversario- haciendo un smash 100% con un dedo (ya tiene un dedo roto, con este van 2, mano derecha) de tal forma que la quiere alejar de twilight.

Nightmare moon: ¡maldito!, grrr…..( suspirando y calmándose) bien mocoso si quieres una pelea, ¡tendrás una pelea!

Con su magia nightmare moon agarra un montón de escombros y los arroja hacia izuku, y este responde con otro dedo al 100% (con este van 3, solo le queda el meñique) destrozando todos lo escombros, nightmare moon se ve aturdida por el efecto de aire comprimido que recibió del ataque, izuku cargando un 100% en con su ultimo dedo dedo - este es tu final!- disparándolo, se da cuenta de que nightmare moon se tele-transporta evitando el ataque.

nightmare moon (enojada): -en ese caso- nightmare moon crear lo que parece ser una una energía concentrada en la punta de su cuerno que empieza a emanar chispas

izuku: ese ataque puede que sea fuerte, pero va a ser muy predecible

nightmare moon: quizás, pero no para alguien que no este prestando atención

izuku: que dijiste?!

nightmare moon dispara su rayo de magia contra twilight, - ¡cuidado twilight!- grita izuku, Twilight logra zafarse de su concentración para tele-transportarse a tiempo

Las demás llegan y twilight aparece enfrente de ellas (cansada, por las 2 tele-transportaciones que hizo en poco tiempo)

Applejack: están todos bien?, escuchamos muchas explosiones provenir de aquí

Izuku: chicas llegaron! (mirando a twilght) te encuentras bien?

Twilight: no!, no me encuentro bien!, nightmare moon acaba de destruir los elementos, ¡miren! (mirando los pedazos de lo que antes eran piedras redondas) solo quedan sus pedazos, ¡este es el fin!(tapándose la cara y tirándose al suelo por miedo)

Nighmare moon: -en efecto mis queridos súbditos, este es su fin- empieza a cargar otra vez su ataque de magia, pero esta vez es mas fuerte, como si estuviera concentrando toda energía para disparar y deshacerse de una vez por todas de ellos.

Izuku: su ataque es mas fuerte antes!

Nightmare moon: puede que si lo puedas esquivar este ataque, pero si lo haces ellas morirán!

Izuku: entonces, solo tengo que parar tu ataque aquí y ahora!(cargando su brazo derecho completo)

Twilght: ¡detente!, si tu golpe no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para detener su ataque vas a morir!

Izuku: al menos lo hare, ¡intentando salvar sus vidas!

Nightmare moon: ¡es inútil! (dispara su ataque mientras grita) ¡mueran!

Izuku: ¡detroid smaaaash! (grita mientras lanza su ataque con su brazo al 100%)

Fluttershy: ¡izuku, noooo!

Una explosión ocurre cuando estos 2 ataques colisionan, con esto el edificio se ve reducido solo una parte del piso intacta, donde se encontraban las mane 6 agarrándose de donde podían para no salir volando, en la esquina de el piso intacto se encontraba izuku parado (apenas) con su brazo extendido y puño cerrado.

Twilight(mente): su ataque no fue para atacar a nightmare moon, lo uso como si fuera una roca en un rio, dividió su ataque en 2, ¡¿para salvarnos?!, pero… por que?

Las mane 6 se acercaron al destrozado izuku que se encontraba enfrente de ellas.

Applejack(voz temblorosa): t..te..te encuentras bien

Izuku: (bajando el brazo) (respiración profundas) estoy (respiración profundas) bien.

Fluttershy se acerco para poder bien a izuku y noto su brazo que estaba roto casi por completo y sus dedos aun mas, -tonto!-

Fluttershy: (sollozando) por que te tienes que lastimarte por nosotras, te dejamos atrás, aun cuando lo único que querías era protegernos.(agachando la mirada)

Todas las mane 6 agachan la mirada por lo que dijo fluttershy, ya que ellas se sentían mal por lo mismo.

Izuku: perdóname, es que quería devolverte el favor que me hiciste y tambien convertirme en un héroe

Se escucha una risa de fondo que interrumpe la conversación que estaba teniendo izuku con fluttershy

Nightmare moon: jajajajaja un héroe?!, no me hagas reír, un héroe debe ser algo mas que una vara que se rompe con facilidad, un héroe debe ser alguien grande, y puede que seas fuerte pero esa misma fuerza te esta dañando severamente, ¿como puedes ser un héroe?,¿sino te puedes salvar a ti mismo?

Izuku (mirando serio a nightmare moon): puede que no sea grande, pero un héroe no es solo fuerza y apariencia física, la esencia de un héroe es el tener ¡el espíritu de ayudar a los demás, no importe el costo!

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de twilight y gracias a eso ella se dio cuenta de algo que debió haberse dado cuenta desde hace mucho

Twilight: ¡ahora lo entiendo!

Todos voltean a ver a twilight

Rarity: cariño, no es el momento para…

Twilight: no esperen escúchenme por favor, izuku me hizo darme cuenta de algo, puede que nightmare moon haya destruido los elementos físicamente pero sus espíritus son lo que importan y estos ¡están aquí¡.

Entonces los fragmentos de los ya destruidos elementos empezaron a brillar de distintos colores y sacudirse

Nightmare moon: ¡no puede ser!

Izuku: que es lo que esta pasando?

Twilight empezó a nombrar a las respectivas portadoras con sus elementos y con estos los fragmentos correspondientes volaban y rodeaban a cada una

Applejack – honestidad

Fluttershy – bondad

Pinkie pie – risa

Rarity – generosidad

Rainbow dash – lealtad

Nightmare moon: ¡aun así no veo el sexto elemento!

Twilight: te equivocas nightmare moon el sexto elemento esta justo aquí y este es el de la !magia¡

Con el sexto elemento apareciendo ante los ojos de todos y posicionándose encima de twilight, todos los fragmentos se empezaron a juntar y formar unos collares con unas distintivas joyas en los cuellos de las mane 6 excepto por twilight que este fue una corona aun mas llamativa.

Nightmare moon: imposible ¿como lo consiguieron?, No importa no dejare que cargen esa magia (empezando a cargar una magia como la que uso antes para intentar contrarrestar su ataque)

Izuku: no se lo que este pasando, pero tengo que ayudar para que nightmare moon reciba su ataque

Y con esto izuku salta con el 100% para llegar a toda velocidad donde nightmare moon, y con su brazo izquierdo que aun no había usado, se aferro al cuello de nightmare moon con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para inmovilizarla, y así parando el conjuro que estaba formando.

Nightmare moon: ¡maldito mocoso, suéltame!

Izuku: ¡haganloooo!

Los elementos al terminar de cargar su hechizo se lanzo hacia nightmare moon en forma de un arcoíris que la cubrió y con una explosión de luz todo se puso en calma y con las mane 6 en el suelo.

Rainbow dash: ahí mi cabeza (levantándose del suelo)

Applejack: están todas bien?

Fluttershy: miren las joyas tienen la forma de nuestras cutie marks

Applejack: en verdad twilight tenia razón, nosotras somos los elementos de la armonía

¿?: claro que lo son (con esta voz la luz del día llega)

twilight: ¡princesa celestia!

Celestia: así es, puedo ver que la batalla fue un poco intensa, están todas bien (con cara preocupada)

Fluttershy: creo que estamos bien si no hubiera sido por….. un momento, ¡¿dónde esta izuku?¡

Todas empiezan a buscar con la mirada alrededor y logran ver a un izuku inconsciente en el suelo junto a otra poni que para las mane 6 es irreconocible

Celestia fue a hablar con ella mientras que las mane 6 seguían a fluttershy que corría (galopaba) a toda velocidad para ver como estaba izuku

Fluttershy: izuku ¡¿estas bien?! (volteando su cuerpo para poder revisar sus heridas)

Lo que flutershy alcanza a ver fue que izuku no estaba tan dañado como pensó y solo tenia dañado parcialmente el brazo derecho y las piernas.

Izuku: ay, que fue lo que paso?, (viendo la cara de fluttershy) ganamos?

Al momento, fluttershy se abalanza encima de izuku, y abrazandolo fuertemente ella empieza a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho, izuku le devuelve el abrazo no sabiendo que mas hacer.

Todas las demás se acercan para poder ver el estado de izuku, la princesa celestia se le acerca a izuku y fue la primera en hablar.

Celestia: como te encuentras izuku?

Izuku: me encuentro bien,… solo un poco adolorido en las piernas y brazo

Rarity: ¿por que?, si nuestras heridas sanaron ¿como es que las tuyas no?

Celestia: eso se debe a que tu cuerpo no alberga magia, así que fue un poco mas difícil que la magia de los elementos te curara,….(mirando a izuku) pero veo que te curo gran parte de las heridas que tenias

Izuku: si, mi brazo y piernas ya no están rotas, solo me duelen

Twilght: vamos, tenemos que llevarte al hospital

Izuku: si, creo que lo voy a necesita(mirando su brazo y piernas y intenta moverlas),… (volteando a ver a fluttershy que aun se encontraba en su pecho, pero mas silenciosa) fluttershy ya tenemos que irnos

Fluttershy: lo lamento, lamento que tuvieras que lastimarte tan gravemente solo por nosotras.

Izuku: oye, ya dije que estaba bien, ademas no es como si (intenso dolor en el pecho), agh, ¡aaaaaa!

Fluttershy: izuku!

Twilght: no ahí tiempo que perder ¡vámonos ya!

Izuku antes de desmayarse logra divisar a una poni con una cara de arrepentimiento y tristesa en su cara, que miraba a izuku, pero en el momento que hicieron contacto visual, ella aparto la mirada para no ver a izuku

(en el hospital…de nuevo-_-)

izuku se encontraba en estado critico mientras las mane 6 se encontraban en la sala de espera, todas con caras preocupadas

fluttershy: el…. Va a estar bien, no es así? (intentando ser positiva)

pinkie pie: ¡si!, el va a estar bien, y yo lo recibiré con una ¡fiesta!

Applejack: yo… no estoy segura, el recibió todo el daño por nosotras (cara decaida)

Fluttershy: ….pe..pero (con una cara aun mas triste)

twilight: bueno emm…la princesa dijo que se recupero con los elementos, pero el daño acumulado, debió de haberle afectado de alguna forma

fluttershy entonces baja la mirada junto con todas las demás, pero el sonido del doctor saliendo las sorprende de golpe

rarity: como esta doctor?

Doctor: (suspiro) el esta bien ya lo pudimos estabilizar pero si no fuera por que lo hayan traído a tiempo.. bueno

Rainbow dash: que tenia doctor, tenia muchos golpes?

Doctor: no fue eso, el estaba bastante bien ahí pero.. tienen que saber algo

Pinkie pie: que es doctor?

Doctor: el paciente estaba lastimado por un golpe en la cabeza, daño en la espalda y un brazo dañado, pero eso no lo detuvo,…el me pidió una inyección de adrenalina, una inyección que uso para ignorar el dolor y lesiones que tenia en ese momento.

Todas se quedaron perplejas por lo que les estaba contando el doctor

Doctor: sino lo hubieran traído a tiempo el hubiera muerto por un ataque al corazón corazón

Fluttershy: (voz temblorosa) pero, va a estar bien?

Doctor: solo estará unos días en observación, pero si, va a estar bien

Todas exhalaron del alivio que eso presento y fluttershy continuo

Fluttershy: podemos visitarlo ahora?

Doctor: por supuesto el esta despierto, solo tengan cuidado

Las mane 6 se acercaban al cuarto de izuku, twilight estaba con una cara de culpa, intercambiando miradas con applejack y rainbow dash que estaban igual por que ellas fueron las únicas que le dieron la espalada a izuku con facilidad, mientas que las demás no…llegan al cuarto y al entrar ven a un izuku que las recibe a todas con una sonrisa cálida y una atmosfera que soltaba felicidad por verlas a todas.

Izuku: hola a todas, me perdi de algo?

Fin del capitulo 2

nota de autor del fanfic:

hola de nuevo aquí les traigo otra entrega,

la verdad esta debí de haberla terminado hace una semana,

pero olvide mi compu en un viaje que hice asi que.

Me disculpo por eso si alguien lo estaba esperando

También se me iban un poco las ideas y con el pasar de los días el capitulo fue cambiando para mi, pero aun así hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ver si les gusta,

Recuerden que estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia, solo que con respeto por favor,

Muchas gracias XD

Ps. Perdón por el final del cap no se me ocurrió una mejor, creo que hubo un problema con la subida, espero que no


	3. Chapter 3: problemas de armonia

Antes que nada, me quiero disculpar por haber tardado en volver a subir otro episodio, he estado algo ocupado con la universidad y tuve problemas al intentar desarrollar la historia por un bloqueo creativo y además la flojera XD.

El punto es que he vuelto y subo esto lo antes posible para decirle que no estoy muerto y voy a seguí la serie, no olviden comentar que les pareció para poder mejorar el fanfic

Cap.3 problemas de armonía

Izuku se encontraba descansando en el hospital por las heridas residuales de la pelea de nightmare moon, de ese día ya había pasado un mes, en esos días que izuku se encontraba en el hospital sus amigas le habían estando brindando compañía, y platicando sus aventuras y como su amistad se iba fortaleciendo día con día, bueno a excepción de twilight, rainbow dash y applejack que no venían a visitarlo, no desde lo de nightmare moon, aunque esta última, para la extrañes de izuku ha estado merodeando por el hospital de vez en cuando, solo que sin entrar a la habitación, era casi como si fuera un guardia en una prisión, izuku se dio cuenta por los sonidos que a veces escucha, en este día que el doctor le dijo que iba a ser el ultimo en camilla, se encontraba platicando con fluttershy acerca de su aventura de hoy.

Fluttershy: entonces, resultaba que era un Phoenix y no estaba muerto en realidad.

Izuku: ¡guau!, así que los Phoenix ¿existen en esta dimensión?, voy a tener que anotarlo, (sacando su libreta y anotando todos los datos curiosos que le comentaba fluttershy, y creando nuevas preguntas para preguntar después)

Fluttershy: (le salía una gota de sudor en la frente y aun con su sonrisa relajada pensó) hace lo mismo cada vez que termino una historia

Izuku: y twilight como le esta yendo con el hechizo que me volverá a casa?

Fluttershy: no sabría decirte, ya que no entiendo de hechizos, será mejor que le preguntes directamente

(El doctor entra al cuarto)

Doctor: disculpen que los interrumpa

Izuku: hola doctor, ¿sucede algo?

Doctor: no, solo vine a ver tu estado, pero con tus estudios lo puedo confirmar, ya estas completamente curado

Apenas el doctor dijo eso, un galopea fuerte y rápido se empezó a alejar

Doctor: ...en fin, ya puedes salir, normalmente a estas alturas te daría tu factura, pero la princesa celestia ya se encargó de eso, así que no te preocupes, adiós izuku, fue un placer atenderte y muchas gracias por contarle historias a los niños aquí sobre los héroes de tu mundo, hasta el personal disfrutaba de ellas, si no te molesta, te gustaría venir otro día a contarlas?

Izuku: sería un placer, y muchas gracias por todo

(Afuera de la casa de fluttershy)

izuku: vaya, hace tiempo que no venia a este lugar, esta tal y como lo recuerdo, con permiso.

Apenas izuku da un paso adentro de la casa de fluttershy se escucha un cañón, y varios ponis que gritan –¡sorpresa! -

Eran un grupo de ponis que supieron lo que hizo, rarity, pinkie pie, applejack y celestia que se encontraba en medio de todos

Izuku estaba sorprendido de que le dieran una fiesta sorpresa, no sabia que decir

Celestia: hola izuku, ya que estas mas saludable, te quería agradecer de parte de mi hermana por pelear con ella y haberla detenido.

Izuku: no hay de que, (mirando alrededor) su hermana ¿no va a venir a la fiesta?

Celestia: ahora se encuentra descansando, ya que ella hace su parte con cuidar la noche, no se siente con muchas energías de día, además (susurrando) ahí un cierto nivel rechazo del publico general hacia ella por lo de nightmare moon

Izuku: en-entiendo, y como va twilight con el hechizo.

Celestia: siéndote sincera, hay muchas dimensiones, si no encontramos el exacto, podrías acabar en un lugar hostil, si quieres saber cómo va twilight será mejor que la vayas a ver, últimamente la e visto con ojeras, debe de estar trabajando muy duro en esto.

Izuku: ok, la visitare después

Izuku se dio cuenta que applejack volteaba a verlo muy seguido, además de estar merodeando el lugar, lo cual extraño a izuku, y él le iba a preguntar en persona si se encontraba bien.

Pero antes de que pasara eso, alguien le toca el hombro por detrás, y al darse la vuelta ve a rarity

Rarity: hola izuku mira, te hice algo (lo decía con un tono de canto mientras sacaba de una bolsa unos objetos) ropa idéntica a la que tenias cuando llegaste, es un poco anticuado, pero creí que te sentirías cómodo en ella ya que te es familiar.

Izuku: (con una sonrisa en crecimiento y brillo) gracias rarity, te lo pagare, te lo prometo.

Rarity: o no querido, no ahí necesidad, ya lo hiciste al salvarnos la vida a todos.

Izuku: pe-pero.

Rarity: ap, ap, ap, ap sin pero, tómalo como si fuera un regalo de mi parte.

Izuku: mmmh, bueno, voy a aceptar tu regalo (mente) "pronto tendré que empezar a entrenar así que voy a necesitarla".

Izuku se da la vuelta viendo con entusiasmo el regalo que le dio rarity, y sin darse cuenta que había una poni enfrente de el y choca descuidadamente con alguien

Izuku: perdón, estas bi…

Applejack: hola camarada, como te fue en el hospital, te la pasaste bien? (lo decía mientras exageraba sus movimientos de tal forma, que izuku no supo responder)

Izuku: ….. que?

los 2 se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, el cual empezó a poner nerviosa a applejack, la cual se encontraba con una sonrisa de par en par y con sudor en la frente, al no saber como salir de esta escena que acababa de crear ella misma.

alguien llega en su rescate, y era fluttershy la cual llamo la atención de izuku para decirle que ya era hora de que descansa por que acababa de salir del hospital y necesitaba descansar.

Izuku acento con la cabeza y se retiro con una mano en la barbilla intentando pensar en que había acabado de pasar

Apenas izuku cerro una puerta detrás de el (presuntamente su habitación), applejack dejo salir un suspiro de relajación, acto seguido fluttershy se acerca a applejack para hablar con ella.

Fluttershy: deberías de ser más sincera con izuku, sino le tienes confianza en que el te perdone por lo que paso, nunca vas a sentirte bien.

Applejack no supo que decir por, lo que le dijo era muy acertado y directo, no lo hubiera esperado de fluttershy.

Fluttershy: solo piensa en lo que te dije (acto seguido fluttershy se alejaba para decirles a los demás que la fiesta había acabado)

(al día siguiente en la mañana)(casa de twilight)

izuku estaba tocando la puerta de twilight para ver como se encontraba y como iba el portal que lo llevaría devuelta a su mundo

twilight: (abriendo la puerta) pasa (con una voz cansada)

izuku: con permiso, buenos días ¡¿twiliiiiiiique te paso?!

Twilight: tan mal me veo?

Izuku: perdón, no quise ofenderte

Twilight: no te preocupes, la mayoría de las personas que me ven reaccionan igual

Izuku: (pensando) ahora que me acuerdo, la princesa celestia me había dicho que se veía un tanto cansada por andar probando el hechizo que me llevara devuelta a mi casa.

Izuku: perdón por las molestias, pero quisiera saber ¿cómo va el progreso del portal?

Twilight: si a progreso te refieres a cuantas dimensiones he probado pues serian unas (viendo una lista) 2573 dimensiones.

Izuku: ¡2573!, pero me han dicho que el crear un portal para una sola dimensión requiere mucho esfuerzo y concentración, segura que estas bien?

Twilight: si definitivamente, además más vale encontrar tu dimensión lo antes posible (risa nerviosa), además tienes que darle su merecido al villano que te lanzo aquí.

Izuku: pero, porque tienes que checar cada dimensión, debe de haber miles de millones, vas a terminar en el hospital por sobre esfuerzo, no hay una forma más directa de encontrar mi dimensión.

Twilight: de hecho, si la hay, pero es un hechizo que solo un draconecus podría hacer, y el ultimo conocido fue sellado ya hace mucho tiempo, izuku, yo no me voy a rendir en la búsqueda de tu dimensión, pero creo que deberías de empezar a hacerte la idea de que puede de que no puedas volver a tu casa nunca.

Tras recibir esta noticia izuku agacha la cabeza en señal de triste mientras agradecía y se despedía de su amiga y se alejaba de la biblioteca, y mientras el se alejaba, lagrimas de impotencia se fomaban en los ojos de twilight al no poder hacer nada por izuku, por el momento.

Izuku estaba deprimido, pero eso no iba a impedir que el hiciera algo productivo como entrenar para poder dominar su particularidad, se dirigió al centro de poniville para poder ver donde podría entrenar, y encontró un lugar que aparentemente era el único gimnasio de poniville el cual era propiedad de bulk bíceps, al verlo se dio cuenta que era un poni colosal en cuanto a masa muscular se refería, esto le dio risa por que le recordó a su profesor y mentor all might, claro all might era más alto y se veía más genial.

Bulk bíceps: así que, quieres entrar a mi gimnasio?

Izuku: claro.

Bulk bíceps: ja, pues tendrás que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad por que mis entrenamientos son muy duros, tanto que apenas y los que se dedican al deporte profesional apenas y aguantan, o podrías solo venir a tener el gimnasio libre como todos los demás.

Izuku: no, quiero que me entrene, tengo que esforzarme mas que los demás, para ser el mejor

Bulk bíceps: muy bien, te entrenare, la mensualidad seria de 50 bits

Izuku: (pensando) es cierto, el dinero de mi mundo no sirve aquí, ¿que puedo hacer?

Bulk bíceps: pasa algo chico.

Izuku: disculpe señor, en este momento no tengo el dinero, vuelvo mas al rato

Izuku salio del lugar y caminando por poniville pensando en que podría trabajar para conseguir ingresos, y pudo ver varios empleos disponibles el problema es que todos pedían mayoría de edad, lo cual evitaba que izuku consiguiera el trabajo, entonces diviso un puesto de manzanas que pertenecía a la familia apple, al ver el puesto se acordó que applejack trabaja cosechando manzanas y que con ese trabajo consiguió un físico y una fuerza impresionante, con esto a izuku se le ocurrió una idea.

(granja de la familia Apple)

applejack: que quieres hacer que?

Izuku: por favor applejack, se que has estado pidiendo un ayudante

Applejack: pero nadie agarra el trabajo por que es muy pesado, no puedo dejar que un menor de edad trabaje aquí, cuando un adulto apenas y puede.

Izuku: por favor (poniendo ojos con determinación)

Applejack: (sobándose la frente mientras exhalaba con un suspiro de derrota) esta bien, pero que no digas que no te lo advertí.

Izuku: que bien, voy a dar lo mejor (empezando a analizar el entorno en cuanto a información importante refería)

Applejack: oye… lo siento

Izuku: ¿e dijiste algo?

Applejack: nada, que nos vemos mañana a las 6am

(unos dias después, casa de rainbowdash)

rainbowdash se encontraba en su cuarto viendo una revista de los wondebolts con una mirada seria y sin sonrisa, cuando escucha un golpe en su puerta principal, al abrirla pudo ver a twilight y applejack, al dejarlas entrar.

Twilight: donde has estado?

Rainbowdash: o ya saben, entrenando, tomando siestas, intentando ser genial, ya saben, lo usual

Applejack: no nos referimos a eso, no has estado en poniville desde que izuku salió del hospital, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Rainbowdash: yo no tengo ningún problema, simplemente he estado un poco ocupada, eso es todo.

Twilight: solo un ¿poco?, ya han sido 3 días rainbowdash, no fuiste a la fiesta sorpresa de pinkie pie, te perdiste la gala del galope a la cual nos invitó celestia misma.

Rainbowdash: felicité a pinkie pie en persona y le devolví el boleto a la princesa celestia diciendo que no podía ir, no veo cual es el problema.

Applejack: ese no es el punto.

Twilight: has estado evitando a izuku, a expensas de no pasar tiempo con tus amigas, ese ese el problema.

Rainbowdash: si, que tiene que no quiero ver a izuku.

Applejack: yo se por que no lo quieres ver, tienes miedo de que no te perdone por lo que paso, ¿verdad?

Rainbowdash: de que hablan, yo no hice nada malo, no es como que busqué su perdón.

Twilight: rainbow yo se que te sientes mal, pero tienes que hacer las paces con izuku, sino puede que sea muy tarde (saliendo de la casa de rainbowdash)

Rainbowdash: y que, si no lo hago, de todas formas él se va a ir una vez que termines el portal, ¿no?

Applejack y twilight se miran entre si, haciendo que rainbowdash hiciera una cara de extrañes.

Applejack: no lo sabes.

Rainbowdash: ¿saber qué?

Twilight: es cierto, como no has estado con nosotras no te has enterado, puede que izuku no sea capaz de volver a su hogar y a estado deprimido no solo por eso, sino porque él no logra comprender el por qué una de sus amigas no quiere hablar con él, ¿pero creo que eso no te importa o sí? ( twilight empieza a caminar con pasos firmes y fuerte alejándose de la casa de rainbowdash con una cara de enojo)

Rainbowdash: … applejack, es eso cierto?

Applejack: si, y ahora solo puede que lo único que le quede para no deprimirse sea nosotras, me tengo que ir, si de pura casualidad quieres hacer las paces con él, vamos a estar almorzando en el centro de poniville, por si gustas venir. (applejack se retira con una expresión de deserción, mientras mira de reojo a rainbowdash la cual tenía una cara indecisa)

(en el globo de twilight)

Twilight: por cierto, y ¿dónde se encuentra izuku?

Applejack: a izuku, él me dijo que tenía que practicar algo y que, si le prestaba un lugar grande practicar, y le preste un lugar que esta por mi granja, ¿porque la pregunta?

Twilight: nada, solo quería hablarle acerca de unos libros que necesita para poder entender nuestro mundo mejor y además me pidió unas libretas nuevas para sus apuntes.

Applejack: ¿otra vez?, (suspiro) nunca va a cambiar verdad?, el primer dia cuando le dije como hacíamos nuestra recolecta matutina, se la paso haciendo notas y murmurando por media hora, en ese aspecto se parece mucho a ti twilight.

Twilight un poco sonrojada se da la vuelta en señal de vergüenza y responde

Twilight: co-cómo sea, tengo que ir a verlo para entregarle su encargo ¿me acompañaras?

Applejack: si claro, además me da curiosidad que es lo que está haciendo izuku

(llegando al terreno de applejack donde presuntamente se encontraba izuku)

Applejack y twilight se estaban acercando al lugar cuando de repente se empiezan a escuchar respiraciones profundas y algunos golpes fuertes, al escuchar esto las chicas empezaron a correr en señal de preocupación.

Applejack: ¡¿izuku te encuentras bien?!

Al llegar ven a un izuku apenas capas de mantenerse en pie y enfrente de una piedra gigantesca que parecía cuarteada en el centro donde se encontraba el puño de izuku

Twilight: ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

Al voltearse izuku se pudieron percatar de que izuku en su mano izquierda tenía 3 dedos con la piel desgastada y su mano derecha estaba llena de sangre en la parte de sus nudillos.

Izuku: (con una voz que se desvanecía) chicas, lo logré, pude controlar mi poder, ahora solo me falta pulir su uso.

Izuku cae al suelo en señal de agotamiento

(un tiempo después)

Izuku despierta en una cama, estaba desorientado y miraba para todos lados hasta que sintió unas palmadas en su mejilla

Applejack: oye reacciona, ¿ya estas despierto no?

Izuku: ¿do…dónde estoy?

Applejack: en mi casa, te desmayaste por cansancio… ¡en que estabas pensando al usar tu poder así, solo te estas consiguiendo lastimar!

Izuku: pero lo conseguí, mira, (enseñándole su brazo derecho mientras se llenaba con las venas del one for all)

Antes de que applejack pudiera decirle que se detenga empezó ver con impresión que su brazo no se rompía, aunque lo moviera con su poder activado

Applejack: entonces, ya puedes usar todo tu poder sin lastimarte.

Izuku: por supuesto que no, apenas y estoy usando una pequeña parte de mi poder, podría decir que al menos un 5%... para dominar mi poder, tengo que seguir entrenando para que mi cuerpo pueda aguantar el impacto.

Twilight: interesante, entonces puedes usar solo una fracción para no lastimarte, mientras entrenas para poder dominar más de tu poder, impresionante.

Izuku y applejack saltaron del susto que les metio twilight al no avisar que había entrado a la habitación.

Twilight: saliendo del tema, tienes mucha suerte de que tus dedos y tus nudillos no estén fracturados, aparente mente en tus intentos fallidos de controlar tu poder si disminuiste la potencia, pero no lo suficiente como para no lastimarte.

Izuku agacha la cabeza en clara vergüenza.

Izuku: disculpen el haberlas preocupado, pero tengo que seguir entrenando o puede que salga un villano, y necesito estar listo para enfréntalo con mas trucos que solo romperme el cuerpo.

applejack: entiendo tu preocupación, pero estas hablando de poni ville, el lugar mas tranquilo de toda equestria, que podría salir mal.

(al día siguiente)

Izuku se encontraba almorzando con sus amigas en el centro de poniville, cuando de repente se escucha un aleteo que se aproximaba, era rainbowdash, la cual solo miraba a izuku de reojo con la cara mirando a otro lado y con las extremidades superiores cruzadas mientras se acercaba lentamente, justo antes de poder recibirla con un cordial saludo, izuku sintió que unos goteos en su brazo.

Izuku: a empezó a llover… espera (oliendo y probando lo que le cayo en la mano), ¿es chocolate?

Fin de cap. 3

Bueno, fue un poco mas corto que las anteriores entregas, pero he es mejor que nada XD, Y voy a intentar compensar mi falta de subidas de capítulos al intentar apresurar el siguiente (en menos de 1 mes), voy a esperar a ver sus comentarios, y ver en que puedo mejorar.

Un saludo, lacastres


	4. Chapter 4: caos

Capítulo 4: Caos

Al principio izuku no supo que decir al ver que llovía chocolate.

Applejack: ¿¡está lloviendo, chocolate!?

Twilight: esto no puede ser bueno, aguanten un poco, tengo que buscar un hechizo para arreglar esto (corriendo a su casa del árbol)

Todas empezaron a alterarse, más rarity que salio corriendo a un lugar seguro, porque su melena se estaba llenando de chocolate e iba a quedar pegajoso, rainbow dash por su parte intento disipar las nubes, pero era en vano ya que estas estaban hechas de algodón de azúcar y solo terminaba pegada a ellas, pinkie pie solo disfrutaba de la lluvia de chocolate y pasaba su rato riéndose, fluttershy estaba exaltaba por que los animales alrededor de ella empezaron a cambiar de forma y empezaban a alterarse por esto y fluttershy solo podía intentar calmarlos, y por ultimo applejack no sabía que decir o hacer y solo se pudo quedar viendo desde la mesa con izuku al lado.

Aplejack: creo que esto se está saliendo de control deberíamos de ir a ver si podemos ayudar a twilight para que arregle este desastre, no crees izuku…. ¿Izuku? (volteando a ver a izuku)

Al voltear a ver solo pudo ver como izuku que estaba murmurando muy rápido y con su mano en la barbilla

Applejack: (intentando llamar su atención) izuku!

Izuku: (saliendo de su transe, y con una mirada determinante), perdón, pero creo que ya se cómo arreglar este problema.

Applejack: soy toda oídos

Mientras tanto rainbow dash seguía intentando su mayor esfuerzo por desaparecer las nubes, pero no tenia caso eran muy resistente a sus golpes por lo que no se dispersaban.

Rainbow dash: no puede ser, mis patadas no sirven para dispersar estas nubes, son muy resistentes

De pronto salió applejack corriendo hacia donde estaba rainbow dash.

Applejack: ¡rainbow! ¡Prueba con Juntarlas!

Rainbow dash al ver la cara seria de applejack solo pudo asentir y hacer lo que ella quería, aunque se le hizo un poco difícil al principio por que las nubes se movían por su cuenta esta hizo lo que le pidieron al volverlos una masa grande de nubes rosadas

Rainbow dash: ¿¡ahora que!?

Applejack: ¡ahora esto! (arrojando su lazo y atrapando la enorme masa de nubes con ella, y empezando a bajarla lo más rápido que puede)

Rainbow dash: solo las estas reteniendo, no vas a poder detenerlas para siempre, tenemos que deshacernos de ellas de alguna forma.

Izuku: ¡por eso yo estoy aquí!

Todas se quedaron pasmadas al ver como izuku corría a gran velocidad, con unas marcas rojas que se veían en sus piernas, al dar un salto a la masa de nubes.

Izuku: (murmurando) has el cambio rápido, has el cambio rápido, has el cambio rápido

Y al estar cerca del montón de nubes se pudo apreciar como las marcas rojas de sus piernas se movieron al brazo derecho para dar un golpe en lo que gritaba - ¡5% SMASH! -. Al impactar en la masa de nubes esta se deshizo en un millón de pedazos dejando un montón de pedazos de algodón de azúcar alrededor del área, al momento que paso esto, los animales alterado por sus cambios empezaron a comer todo el dulce que estaba alrededor, calmándose en el proceso … incluyendo a pinkie que no perdió ni un momento en zambullirse en el rio de azúcar.

Applejack: a eso le llamo eficiencia

Rainbow dash estaba tirada en el suelo atónita, no sabiendo que decir por el poder que había demostrado izuku. Izuku preocupado se acerca a rainbow dash y le extiende su mano

Izuku: ¿perdón te lastimaste?

Rainbow dash (medio sonrojada): (saltando hacia el aire) ¡eso fue genial!, como hiciste eso, se suponía…. (es interrumpida por un poni que salió volando (literalmente) hacia izuku y parándose firmemente en el suelo ante el)

Fluttershy: ¡se suponía que si usabas tu poder te ibas a lastimar!, ¡ven izuku! (jalando a izuku), ¡tenemos que ir al hospital para que te revisen!

Izuku: no, no, miren (enseñándoles su brazo y sus piernas a todas)

Fluttershy: (con una cara de confusión) estas ¿bien?

Izuku: estoy bien. (con una sonrisa para demostrar que no estaba mintiendo)

Rainbow dash: cómo es posible eso, hemos visto como solo el hacer un movimiento con tu poder activado te llevaba a romperte los huesos.

Flutershy: ¿estás seguro de que estas bien? (visiblemente preocupada y buscando por heridas)

Izuku: estoy bien, ya puedo controlar mi poder, tal y como pueden ver, aun que solo sea un 5%

Applejack: esto es lo que un 5% puede hacer?, aun siendo un porcentaje tan poco y ya tiene un poder extraordinario

Izuku: si, pero aún me falta mucho camino por recorrer

En este momento llega twilight con un libro sostenido en el aire con su magia y jadeando por la carrera que acaba de hacer de su casa, y un poco después llega rarity.

Rarity: (acercándose con cautela) ya dejo de llover?

Twilight: ¿qué paso aquí?, ¿dónde están las nubes?

Rainbow dash: no te preocupes twilight, izuku ya se encargo del caso con su asombroso poder (dando golpes al aire)

Twilight: izuku pudo deshacer las nubes, pero ¿como lo hizo?

Applejack: nos organizó de una manera eficiente en la que pudimos reunir las nubes en un lugar par que el se encargara del resto.

Twilight: y..ya veo.

Izuku: creo que deberíamos de ver que está pasando primero, quizás la princesa celestia sepa algo, deberíamos darle una visitarla

Rarity: de que hablas, no podemos presentarnos ante celestia así como así, tenemos que hacer una cita.

Twilight: en realidad, en mi camino de regreso recibí un mensaje de celestia diciendo que tenemos que ir a verla.

Rainbow dash: y que estamos esperando, tenemos que ir lo antes posible, el tren es la forma mas eficiente de ir.

De camino a ver a la princesa celestia, las mane 6 no tardaron ni un momento en acercarse a izuku para decir lo asombroso que fue lo que si hizo, todas sentían admiración hacia izuku lo cual hizo sonrojar a izuku el cual no podía con tantos alagos, bueno el no estaba acostumbrado a ellos, la única que se encontraba un poco seria era twilight que solo pensaba -cuando esta izuku es como si yo no hiciera nada, es bueno analizando, toma decisiones rápidas y además tiene ese tremendo poder que seguramente va a llegar a controlar un día, puede que las chicas no me necesiten después de eso-

-castillo de celestia-

Llegando al castillo más específico con celestia que por si no fuera poco con cara de preocupada y dando vueltas en círculos para remarcar este rasgo y por si no fuera poco y para empeorar la situación vemos a una twilight que superaba a celestia en preocupación para no solo llegar corriendo hacia celestia sino bombardear a celestia con un montón de preguntas que no hacían mas que estresar a celestia más de lo que ya estaba.

Celestia: tranquila twilight, tus dudas serán aclaradas en un momento, ahora por favor síganme.

las mane 6 y izuku empezaron a seguir a celestia.

Celestia: me temo que un enemigo de hace mucho tiempo a regresado, alguien que a quien derrote hace mucho tiempo, su nombre es discord

Celestia: el es el espirita de la falta de armonía o para acortar caos, antes de que yo y mi hermana reináramos en equestria él lo gobernaba en un estado de paradojas y faltas de física como si el mundo estuviera sacado de la mente de un loco, eran tiempos de tristeza para los ponis en ese entonces, era una tortura en vida, yo y mi hermana no nos quedamos de brazos cruzados y usamos el poder de los elementos de la armonía para derrotarlo y convertirlo en piedra, pero sobrevivió y no solo eso sino que esta de vuelta y ustedes son las únicas capases de derrotarlo ahora.

Todas estaban atónitas por la increíble historia de la princesa celestia, pero era demasiado para ellas, cargar con tal responsabilidad.

Twilight: pero princesa porque no los usa usted estoy segura de que ahora que su hermana a vuelto, ustedes podrán hacer un trabajo mejor que nosotras

Celestia: me temo que no podrá hacerse, el vinculo que mi hermana y yo teníamos con los elementos a desaparecido, por lo que eso las convierte en las nuevas portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y ahora ustedes tendrán que usar este poder para derrotar a este gran mal de nuevo.

Izuku estaba con la boca abierta, por alguna extraña razón él se sentía identificado con esta historia y no pudo evitar el sentir nostalgia y pensar de nuevo en su maestro, sus compañeros de clase y su madre que probablemente después de haber desaparecido por mucho tiempo ya debieron haberle dado por muerto.

Fluttershy: (susurrando a izuku): todo en orden izuku, te veo perdido.

Izuku: (saliendo del trance) si, no te preocupes solo estaba pensando en algo ((mente) no es momento para estar pensando en eso (sacudiendo la cabeza un poco) debo de concentrarme en lo que está pasando ahora).

Celestia: en fin, detrás de esta puerta yacen los elementos de la armonía.

celestia empezó a quitar la cerradura de la puerta y lentamente se empezaron a mover los pesados mecanismos de la puerta mientras poco a poco mostraban su contenido, un cofre en el centro de todo el cual celestia extrajo con su magia para poder desvelar su contenido, pero al abrir el cofre, este se encontraba vacío, cosa que tomo a todos por sorpresa aún más a celestia que intentaba darle sentido al suceso.

Celestia: esa bóveda estaba protegido por un hechizo que solo yo podría romper, esto no tiene sentido.

Se escucha una risa maniática que hacía eco en todos lados, solo vasto esto para poner a todos en guardia y a izuku para empezar a analizar la situación y ver si podía ver de dónde provenía la risa.

?: tener sentido, ¿qué tiene de divertido tener sentido?

Izuku: ¿princesa celestia, ese no es?

Celestia: así es, discord.

Discord: (apareciendo como uno de los adornos de las ventanas) el único e inigualable, ¿qué tal celestia?, ¿me extrañaste?, yo a ti si, y veo que tienes visitas.

Celestia: ¿¡que le hiciste a los elementos de la armonía discord!?

Discord: (mostrando una cara de aburrimiento) no cabe duda de que eres la misma celestia de siempre, sigues siendo tan aburrida

Rainbow dash: ¡no le hablaras así a la princesa! (volando hacia discord)

Al salir volando rainbow dash e intentar golpear la ventana con discord en ella, este se mueve a un lado dejando que rainbow dash se estampe en la ventana, pero justo cuando cerro los ojos esperando el impacto.

¿: deberías de saber que salir volando directo al enemigo sin un plan es mala idea.

Rainbow dash entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba cargando y al abrir los ojos vio a izuku sosteniéndola y el prosiguió.

Izuku: (con una mirada seria) ¿con nightmare moon no funciono, porque creíste que esto iba a ser diferente?

Todas estaban impactadas por la velocidad en que se movio izuku, fue en un instante que el se movió agarro a rainbow dash y la llevo al suelo sin sudar una gota de sudor, entonces izuku cambio su cara a una de preocupación.

Izuku: ¿no te hiciste daño?, ¿verdad?

Rainbow dash: (con un leve sonrojo y volando fuera de los brazos de izuku) claro que no, de-de todas formas, ese golpe no me hubiera hecho nada.

Discord: vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, un ser que no reconozco, tu esencia emana un tipo de energía muy interesante, ¿no será que eres de otra dimensión?

Izuku sabía que el darle cualquier tipo de información al enemigo podría resultar en una catastrofe así que no dijo nada mientras tomaba una pose de pelea, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Discord: jajaja que eres mas listo de lo que pareces.

Celestia: ¡suficiente!, te lo repetiré discord, ¿¡Dónde están los elementos de la armonía!?

Discord: bueno si tanto quieren saber se los diré en modo de un acertijo, "para recuperar sus elementos perdidos descifren este cambio de eventos, giros y vueltas el plan maestro trazaron y luego encuentren los elementos devuelta en donde comenzaron.

Con esto discord se fue, dejando a todos con confusión y entonces todos empezaron a discutir sobre cuál era su significado, pero entonces discord apareció nuevamente detrás de izuku, sorprendiendo a todos

Discord: a es cierto se me olvido recordar que solo los elementos pueden ir eso quiere decir que tu no puedes ir (lanzando un rayo a izuku)

Izuku que tenía su guardia baja salto para apenas y poder esquivar el ataque, pero no lo suficiente, le habían dado en las piernas y con esto el hechizo tomo forma y concreto se pegó a ellas desde los pies hasta la cadera, izuku dejo salir un grito de dolor.

Todas: ¡izuku! (con una cara de terror y corriendo hacia él)

Discord con una risa se desvaneció en el aire no sin antes dar una risa que se fue disolviendo en el eco.

Twilight: no te muevas izuku, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Applejack: si, no te preocupes compañero, nosotras te cuidaremos.

Izuku: (aguantando el dolor lo mejor que podía) no hay tiempo, deben detener a discord, ahora mismo yo no soy importante, así que no se preocupen por mí.

Fluttershy: pe-pero, no te podemos dejar así.

Celestia: no se preocupen mis queridos súbditos, yo me encargare de izuku.

Rainbow dash: (cara de preocupación) ¿vas a estar bien?

Izuku: lo voy a estar (dando una sonrisa apretando los dientes y un pulgar arriba temblorosa)

Twilight: entendido, vamos chicas, no se preocupen izuku está en buenos cascos.

Con esto y una despedida de cada una de las mane 6 a izuku, este solo se limito a soportar el dolor.

(Castillo de celestia, cuarto de celestia)(10min después)

Izuku se encontraba en agonía mientras la princesa llevaba a izuku como pudiese a su recamara.

Celestia: que es lo que sientes (intentando averiguar la gravedad de su situación)

Izuku: (entre dientes) duele cada vez que me muevo, como si mi piel fuera a ser arrancada en cualquier momento.

Celestia: tu piel esta pegada al concreto, tendré que romper el concreto poco a poco, y con eso deberías estar bien dentro de unos días.

Izuku: (con una cara de preocupado) pero las demás están enfrentando a discord, si él es capaz de hacer esto conmigo, que les podrá hacer a ellas.

Celestia: lo siento, pero no podemos acelerar el proceso o podría arrancarte la piel junto con el concreto.

Izuku: entonces hazlo

Celestia: ¡que estas diciendo, si lo hago te desangraras antes de que llegues a la puerta!

Izuku: entonces aplica magia curativa después de destrozar el concreto, escuche que la magia curativa de las alicornios es muy poderosa.

Celestia: en efecto es la magia curativa mas efectiva que existe, pero por que tu cuerpo no tiene magia me será difícil aplicarte el hechizo, vaa requerir mucho tiempo incluso con mi magia, te desangraras antes de que termine de curarte.

Izuku: (oscureciendo su mirada) pero sino hacemos algo, algo malo les va a pasar, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

los 2 intentando buscar una respuesta se quedaron callados, sentían una impotencia por no poder hacer nada, ya que la magia de celestia parecía no afectarle a discord y izuku no podía moverse, entonces una voz rompió el silencio haciendo que los 2 miraran en la misma dirección.

(Saliendo de las sombras)

¿: si una alicornio no es suficiente, que tal 2

 **Ahora a todos los que siguen viendo mi historia, me quiero disculpar por la mentada que les hice con que iba a subir esta parte mas rápido, la verdad no se que decirles, mas que disculpas, la siguiente parte va a ser más definida, porque a partir de ahora voy a ponerme una fechas, y voy a tratar de cumplirla, pero con las cosas que hago voy a ser realista y voy a poner una fecha que yo este seguro.**

 **Sin más que decir chao.**

 **Siguiente cap: ruptura (17 - 20 de septiembre)**


	5. Chapter 5: ruptura

Cap 5: ruptura

* * *

Celestia e izuku se quedaron congelados por la poni que aparente mente estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo escuchando la conversación que tenían izuku y celestia.

Celestia: ¿Luna?

Izuku: (con cara de asombro) ¿usted es la princesa luna?

Luna miraba un poco preocupada a izuku por el estado en el que se encontraba, veía como izuku intentaba no moverse para poder mantener bajo control su dolor, eso y el hecho que él se preocupaba aún más por los demás a expensas de él, esto hizo que luna pusiera una cara que demostraba tristeza y admiración.

Luna: he escuchado su conversación y me gustaría ayudar.

Izuku: (con una cara entre felicidad y dolor) ¡muchas gracias!

Celestia: voy por un enfermero para que te sede.

Izuku: no, no lo haga

Celestia: ¿Por qué no?

Izuku: si me sedan, voy a estar fuera unas 4 horas, y si usan anestesia puede que no esté en condición de pelear, tiene que hacerlo así.

Celestia con una cara seria se acerca a izuku y le dice:

Celestia: deberías de estar al tanto de que, si hacemos esto, tu dolor será indescriptible y puede que hasta te desmayes del dolor y pase mucho tiempo e todas formas, ¿estás seguro?

Izuku: (alza su puño al cielo y logra hacer una pequeña sonrisa) en mi mundo ahí un dicho que dice asi, ve más allá ¡plus ultra!

Celestia al ver los ojos de determinación de izuku solo puede suspira mientras voltea a ver a su hermana para asentar con la cabeza y proceder con el experimento.

Celesti empezaría a arrancar los pedazos rápidamente, mientras izuku se sacudia del dolor, celestia al ver que era más lento de lo que esperaba le pidió ayuda a luna para una vez terminado curarlo en seguida, pero el tratamiento tardo mas de lo esperado y izuku se encontraba en agonía, ya en las últimas partes celestia podía ver como había dejado sus piernas tras el desprendimiento rápido, tenia grandes aberturas en la piel, donde salían chorros de sangre que manchaba todo el lugar, ya habiendo terminado, celestia y luna juntaron sus cuernos y empezaron el encantamiento de curacion el cual salió como en forma de un rayo dorado con un aura oscura el cual golpeo las piernas de izuku por unos segundos.

Izuku: (empezando a sentir sus piernas con menos dolor y su cara se empezó a iluminar) el dolor se está desvaneciendo

Celestia y luna tardaron solo unos segundos mas y cuando terminaron de cerrar las heridas de izuku, ella empezó a pensar sobre las heridas que tenía izuku, lo cual le desconcertaba un poco, ya que ella espero ver más heridas, pero aparentemente izuku es más duro de lo que parece.

Izuku: ya estoy bien, (parándose de inmediato), me tengo que ir, adiós (empezando a dirigirse a la puerta rápidamente)

Celestia: ¡espera izuku!

Izuku parándose en seco volteo a ver a celestia con una cara seria

izuku: no hay tiempo que perder cada segundo que pasa se hace más peligroso para ella (saliendo del cuarto a gran velocidad)

luna: ya se fue, (volteando a ver a celestia) ¿Qué le ibas a decir hermana?

Celestia: (saliendo de la habitación) solo le iba decir que tenga cuidado.

(afueras del castillo del castillo)

Izuku: (corriendo con el 5% mientras pensaba) antes de que celestia me llevara escuche que se dirigían hacia el laberinto del castillo y si no me equivoco debería estar aquí…. no está, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Viendo el lugar donde debería estar el hermoso laberinto hecho con plantas fue cambiado por lo que parecía un cráter gigantesco, la imagen de esto junto con el caótico entorno alrededor no pudo mas que sentirse preocupado por lo que les pudo haber pasado, pero entonces escucho un gritos de ayuda que provenían de ponivelle, que aunque estaba lejos, el eco de las montañas junto con lo que él creía que era obra de discord y su manipulación de las físicas, él pudo oírlas clara mente, voces de gente que quería ayuda, no lo pensó 2 veces y empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas con el 5% de su poder le permitía.

(castillo de canterlot, cuarto de luna)

Luna: (pensamiento) como puede ser que alguien quiera arriesgar su propia integridad solo por una especie completamente diferente que apenas y conoce, no tiene sentido …. (su cara se pone triste) es todo lo contrario a mí, mi sentimiento egoísta de querer ser querida por todos me hizo volverme algo de lo que me arrepiento (recordando el incidente de nightmare moon), debería pedirle que me enseñe, realmente me vendría bien un maestro como el, (poniendo una cara de pensamiento) a lo mejor si se lo pido formalmente. . . no, no, no, una princesa no debería ser la aprendiz de nadie, se vería mal y podría ocasionarle un problema a izuku, podría usar un disfraz o algo, o tal vez, . . . ya sé, (empezando una búsqueda exhaustiva en su inmenso librero), ¡aja! (encontró lo que buscaba, un libro de hechizos un poco viejo).

(las afueras de poni ville)

Izuku se encontraba corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana intentando buscar el origen de los gritos que pedían ayuda, al llegar al lugar logro ver a discord vestido de civil y un altavoz que tenía forma de boca lo cual cambiaba su voz de diferentes formas para que pareciera que hubiera mucha gente en problema, al discord ver la cara de enojo y frustración de izuku, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Discrord: (transformándose de vuelta a la normalidad) que pasa muchacho, te ves pálido

Izuku: (furia) ¿qué les hiciste?

Discord: ¿te refieres a tus amiguitas?

Izuku no pudo contenerse más y empezó a correr hacia discord el cual solo chasqueo sus dedos y apareció atrás de izuku para darle un empujón que lo mandaría al suelo.

Discord: que mal educado, creo que necesitas que te enseñen una lección, pero creo que lo hare después, de todas formas, llegas muy tarde (señalando la casa del árbol de twilight).

Izuku al escuchar esto su cara cambio a la de una de absoluto horror y no hizo mas que levantarse y correr a la casa de twilight para ver que había hecho discord.

Al llegar izuku noto como todas sus amigas a excepción de rainbow dash que no se encontraba, estaban peleándose por un libro como si se tratase de algo muy preciado.

Izuku noto que casi todas a excepción de twilight se veían algo grises, pero ese aspecto se le fue de largo por la situación que estaba presenciando ver pelear a un grupo de amigas que el consideraba muy unidas sobre algo sin sentido.

Izuku: ¡¿que se supone que están haciendo?!

Todas pararon su pelea y voltearon a ver a izuku

Twilight: ¿izuku, ya estás bien?

Applejack gris: no nos alegra verte

Rarity gris: tú también vas por mi gema, ¡¿no te acerques?!

Fluttershy gris: jaja miren al bebe llorón

Pinkie pie gris: ¡¿tú de que te ríes?!

Y no tardaron en empezar a pelear por otra cosa, fluttershy molestando apinkie con una risa que aparentemente le molestaba rarity le decía a applejack que no tocara su piedra y applejack negando algo que estaba haciendo

Izuku: (en voz baja) ¿qué está pasando?

Twilight aprovecho la distracción y agarro el libro para poder leer su contenido, pero al abrirlo ella se asombró al encontrar los elementos acomodos en el interior del libro, como si el libro estuviera hueco.

Twilight: ¡encontré los elementos, ahora podremos derrotar a discord!

Twilight salió corriendo con los collares y se los ponía a cada una, nada más que como no estaba rainbow dash agarro a izuku con el collar de la lealtad.

Izuku: ¿espera por qué me pones el collar?

Twilight: rainbow dash se fue, y tu pareces una buena segunda opcion

Izuku: realmente no creo que sea correcto suplantar a rainbow dash, que tal si la vamos a buscamos y listo.

Twilight: no hay tiempo, tienes que representar la lealtad solo por esta vez.

Izuku: no creo que funcionen así de fácil los elementos, además yo no tengo magia en mi interior.

Antes de que pudieran empezar a discutir sobre que su asunto, discord Salió de la nada y empezó a felicitar a twilight por su hallazgo mientras empezaba a provocarla, izuku vio que algo andaba mal.

pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo empezó a sentir como su cuerpo empezó a levitar y un brillo empezó a salir del collar que tenía el cual se dirigió a twilight, vio que todas las demás le pasaba lo mismo, pero algo andaba mal, y antes de que pudiera lanzarse el hechizo purificador, el hechizo se paro en seco tirando a todos al suelo sin más.

Izuku vio que en el momento de que fallo el hechizo discord desapareció, pero las demás no lo notaron, twilight parecía confundida y a las demás no parecía importarles.

Izuku intento advertirles, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo discord apareció de la nada dándole una patada a izuku mandándolo a volar directo a una cerca de madera que estaba ahí, impactando y rompiéndola, dejando un visible hueco en ella.

Discord: vaya que aburrido, y pensé que obtendría mas acción, pero bueno que mas se le va a hacer, parece que gané.

Twilight: discord espera

Discord no parecía importarle esto y se va deslizándose por una calle de jabón, mientras twilight no sabía qué hacer, ya que el hechizo que se suponía ayudaría a derrotar a discord había fallado.

Izuku se estaba recuperaba del golpe sorpresa mientras se agarra la cabeza sacudiéndola, solo para ver como todas se dispersaban por una dsicucion, dejando sola a twilight que solo les gritaba mientras se iban, izuku no entendia que estaba pasando pero al ver algo triste a twilight solo pudo preocuparse por ella en este momento

Izuku: (hacercandose lentamente a twilight) ¿twilight, no te hizo nada dis-co-rd?

Izuku dijo lentamente mientras veía como el cuerpo de twilight se volvía gris por completo de la cola hasta el cuerno, twilight cae al suelo.

Izuku: (empieza a correr) twilight ¿estás bien? (extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero apenas se acerca a twilight esta le dio un golpe a la mano extendida de izuku, lo cual dejo boqui abierto a izuku)

Twilight: ¡por supuesto que no estoy bien!, le falle a celestia, no pude derrotar a discord.

Izuku: eso no es verdad, no le has fallado a nadie, solo tienes que juntar a todas otras veces y intentar de nuevo

Twilight: no, ya tuve suficiente, yo me voy de aquí.

Izuku: twilight, ¡tú no eres así!

Twilight: ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, apenas me conoces

Izuku: puede que no te conozca personalmente, pero si se que tu no eres de las que se dan por vencido tan fácilmente.

Twilight sintió como sus palabras resonaban en su interior

Izuku: cuando te enfrentaste a nightmare moon, no te importo hacerlo sola, aunque todo parecía perdido, lo lograste, tú la derrotaste, junto a ellas, tus amigas

El color de twilight parpadeo un poco visiblemente sacudiéndola un poco, pero no lo suficiente

Twilight: si tanto quieres hacerlo, hazlo tú, tu sobresales en los monetos cruciales más que cualquiera, simplemente has lo mismo y déjame en paz (twilight lanza su corona al suelo mientras dice esto)

Izuku no pudo hacer más, él sabía que no podía hacer más, solo se limitó a recoger la corona de twilight y acomodarla a un lado de su cinturón para no perderla y ahora solo le quedaba pensar que hacer.

Izuku: (pensamiento) tal vez si hablo con las demás ellas puedan hacerla entrar en razón y a lo mejor puedo hacer que dejen su pequeña pelea.

Al pensar en quien podría convencer a twilight, pensó en la bondadosa fluttershy, ya que ella tenia sus formas de convenceré a la gente, además el se senti un poco preocupado por lo que discord le pudo haber hecho a ella.

Izuku hizo eso e intento convencerlas de que le ayudaran a el para convencer a twilight, pero el intentar interactuar con ellas no obtuvo ningún resultado, ya que applejack solo le daba negativas y mentía diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer cuando claramente no.

flutteshy solo era mala con él, como si se tratarse de otro poni completamente diferente, se limitaba a darle vueltas al asunto, incluso amenazo a izuku de que se fuera de su propiedad o ella lo echaría y no le iba a gustar como, a diferencia de las demás le dolió mucho a izuku, por como pensaba que era fluttershy y el cómo lo tartaba ahora.

Rarity solo le decía que se alejara de su piedra, mientras agarraba todas sus cosas con su magia y las alejaba de izuku, y con una escoba saco a izuku de sui casa

Pinkie pie era muy apática y grosera a la más ligera emoción positiva que mostrara izuku, tirándole una mirada de enojo y gritándole de que se estaba riendo, ella no lo saco de su casa, pero no fue necesario.

rainbow dash no quiso hablar y solo lo ignoro así que no le quedo otra alternativa mas volver a la ciudad y pensar en que hacer,

(centro de poni ville)

Izuku caminaba por las calles de poniville, era un caos interminable, parecía como si todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco, mientras él caminaba no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sus amigas lo dejaron a su suerte sin, siguiendo su camino vio un trono en el centro de la ciudad donde discord se encontraba sentado, mientras se reía viendo el caos que había creado, discord se dio cuenta de la presencia de izuku apenas se acerco

Discord: por que tan decaído niño, no me digas que te entristece el hecho de que te abandonaran

Izuku solo siguió escuchando mientras caminaba hacia el

Discord: era de esperarse, no pudiste hacer nada para detenerme y ahora no te ven más uso

Izuku: ¡cállate!

Discord se calló por un momento mientras veía como las piernas de izuku se envolvían con líneas rojas

Discord: vaya, así que quieres pelear, muy bien que tal si acabamos con esto y te digo que yo te puedo devolver a tu casa, solo tienes que irte ahora y tu volverás con tu familia y tus amigos, además dejaras este caos detrás ¿qué me dices? (dándole una sonrisa maniática)

Izuku: y dejar a su suerte a los ponis que me cuidaron y protegieron, ¡ni hablar!, ya se cuál era tu objetivo.

La cara de discord se cambió a una seria

Izuku: solo querías separarlas para que no tuvieras de que preocuparte por los elementos y después hacerme creer que a ellas no les imputaba realmente y con eso tendrías otra cosa menos de que preocuparte.

La cara de discord mostro otra señal de estar más molesto

Izuku: déjame decirte que un héroe siempre ayuda a quien lo necesita, aun si no la pide, si volviera a mi mundo sabiendo que deje este perecer ante ti, no me podría llamar un héroe de corazón

Discord: ¿a que quieres llegar con esto?

Izuku: lo que quiero decir es que yo te voy a vencer aquí y ahora (activando el one for all en sus piernas otra vez y poniéndose en guardia)

Discord: que patético (riéndose), sigues luchando aun que todos te dieron la espalda, debes ser un tonto

Izuku ignoro lo que dijo discord mientras saltaba a una gran velocidad para taclearlo.

Discord no reacciono a tiempo y recibió su golpe de lleno empujándolo y rompiendo su trono en el proceso.

Discord: (limpiándose la boca) pues que así sea

Discord desaparece y aparece enfrente de izuku para intentar golpearlo con su garra de tigre, al momento izuku bloque, cambiando el 5% de sus piernas a sus brazos, pero esto no fue suficiente ya que al tener su poder en los brazos nada más, no pudo amortiguar el golpe bien con las piernas y este salió volando a una pared cercana.

Izuku no dándole un descanso sale corriendo, aprovechando la pared de humo que se levando con su choque, discord no perdiendo tiempo usa su magia para agarrar a izuku de la corona que tenía en su cinturón y lo lanza a un lado

Discord: puede que no pueda usar mi magia en ti, pero si puedo mover objetos mágicos, deberías de saberlo siempre estas analizando las cosas, no debiste de agarrar la corona

Izuku: y dejar a su suerte el elemento de la magia, no lo creo

Discord: como quieras, deberías rendirte e irte a casa, no eres rival para mí, tu poder imbuye de fuerza una zona especifica de tu cuerpo, que aun que admito que es fuerte se vuelven cada vez más lentos mediante los vas cambiando.

Discord no lo sabía, pero con esas palabras, el solo cavo su propia tumba, ya que le dio pista para pensar mas sobre el poder de all might y como lo había estado utilizando.

Izuku: ¡ahora lo entiendo!

Discord: que pasa, ¿ya entendiste mi superioridad?

Izuku: no, pero tienes razón en una cosa, mis cambios son lentos, además mis estrategias son muy obvias y cada vez que lo hago se me hace más difícil el controlar el siguiente cambio, en este estado jamás te ganare

Discord: muy bien ya descubriste lo obvio, felicidades (lo decía mientras se escuchaban aplausos de fondo)

Izuku: entonces (apretando sus puños y poniendo tenso todo su cuerpo) no hare ningún cambio (empezando a salirle líneas rojas en las piernas a lo cual discord solo sonrió) y voy a mantener mi 5% (esas líneas empezaron a salir en sus barzos y por todo el cuerpo, lo cual quito la sonrisa de discord y empezó a poner una de preocupado) por todo el cuerpo (finalizando con unas líneas rojas en su cara y al momento que cubrió todo su cuerpo, las líneas desaparecieron, dejando rayos verdes salir por todo el cuerpo de izuku, unos ojos verdes más encendidos que antes y una sonrisa en su cara)

Izuku: ¿estás listo discord?

 **Y bueno eso fue todo, no mentira**

Izuku sale de la vista de discord a una velocidad de aceleración superior a la que había mostrado antes, llegando atrás de él y dándole un golpe de lleno en la cara levantándolo del suelo, luego saltando encima de el le da una patada instintiva mandándolo al suelo nuevamente.

Dicord estaba furioso, alterando la realidad levanta una casa y se la arroja a izuku el cual, con sus movimientos mejorados esquiva con facilidad y discord aun mas enojado le arroja más objetos, haciendo aparecer trenes, carriolas, incluso electrodomésticos, izuku empezó a ser sobre llevado por la cantidad de objetos y la inexperiencia de su nueva habilidad fue golpeado por varios objetos, uno de estos objetos el cual se lo llevo fue una estufa grande, izuku salió disparado hacia una casa, rompiendo la pared y cayendo dentro de ella.

Discord: (apareciendo enfrente del hueco de la casa) que pasa izuku ¿no puedes seguir el ritmo?

discord estaba tan absorto en molestar a izuku que no se dio cuenta de la Pegaso azul que venía a máxima velocidad a pegarle, la cual hizo impacto sobre discord, mandándolo a volar.

¿?: ¿por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

(adentro de la casa donde cayo izuku)

Entraron 6 ponis, 4 por la puerta tirándola abajo y 2 pegasos entraron volando por el inmenso hueco en la pared que genero izuku con el impacto.

Izuku estaba reaccionando del golpe, quitando de encima la estufa con un poco de dificultad, apenas lo quito y se levantó, sintió peso alrededor de él, al aclarar sus ojos, pudo ver con claridad que sus amigas estaban hay abrazándolo, excepto rainbow dash, la cual su orgullo no le dejaba mostrarse tan sentimental, pero en su cara se veía que si quería.

Izuku: chicas, ¿están bien?, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Twilight: ¡izuku, lo siento tanto!, no debí decir las cosas que dije y perdón por dejarte solo, es solo que la magia de discord me tenia controlada y no pude reaccionar hasta después.

Izuku: no te preocupes twilight, lo sé.

Cada una se disculpo por lo que le hizo a izuku aunque no debían, applejack por mentir, rarity por tratarlo mal, pinkie por ser tan apática con el y rainbow por ignorarlo.

Detrás de applejack estaba fluttershy, la cual se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar, tenia miedo de confrontar a izuku por lo que le dijo, pero applejack le dio un empujón para que pudiera salir a ver cara a cara a izuku, el cual tenia su cara llena de heridas un ojo hinchado y entre cerrado y todo su cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Fluttershy: (su voz muy baja y temblorosa) y-y-y-yo lo-l-lo

Izuku no la dejo terminar abrazándola y dejando su cabeza descansar en su hombro.

Izuku: no tienes de que disculparte, no fue tu culpa.

Fluttershy no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y empezó a llorar en el hombro de izuku por que para ella las cosas que le dijo a izuku eran de como la trataban a ella de pequeña y se sentía muy apenada por eso.

Fluttershy: (ya calmada) estas bien izuku, vimos a lo lejos como recibías mucho golpe (cara de preocupación mientrs veía las heridas de su cara y cuerpo en general)

Izuku: (pensando) y volvemos a como era antes, jeje

Izuku: estoy bien, pero no es momento de preocuparse por mis heridas, discord sigue haya fuera.

Twilight: hablando de discord, tienes mi corono, (cara de culpa e incomodidad) porque creo que te la arroje cuando estbamos en mi casa del árbol

Izuku: (sacando la corona de su cinturón) si, aquí esta, estás segura de que ahora funcionara

Twilight: ¡absolutamente!, solo necesitábamos la corona para tener todos los elementos

Izuku: entonces creo que necesitaran una apertura

(saliendo de la casa)

Discord estaba en el aire, y apenas vio a las mane 6, se relajó y empezó a descender mientras se reia

Discord: vaya, vaya, ¿pero a quienes tenemos aquí?

applejack: discord, no nos pudiste separar por mucho tiempo

discord al escuchar esto, empezó a jalar a todas hacia él

discord: las corrompí una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo (extendiendo su mano hacia ellas)

izuku: (apareciendo con rapidez a lado de discord) no si yo estoy aquí (golpeando a discord lejos de ahí)

las mane 6 podían apreciar la nueva apariencia de Izuku que consistían en rayos verdes bailando en su cuerpo al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Izuku: (volteando a ver a las mane 6) empiecen a formal su hechizo en lo que lo entretengo

Twilight: entendido

Izuku empieza a saltar de lado a lado para poder confundir a discord

Entonces discord empezó a teletransportarse lejos y rápido evitando así a izuku el cual no era lo suficientemente rápido

Discord: nunca me vas a alcanzar, nos vemos (discord intentaba escapar)

Izuku: (pensamiento) voy a tener que arriesgarme

Entonces izuku grito:

Izuku: ¡full cowl 10%!

Discord abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver que izuku era increiblemente mas rápido que antes, tan velos que alcanzo a discord en un parpadeo, lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzo en la dirección en donde estaban las mane 6

Cuando estaba volando discord vio como una luz que se formo en el suelo se disparo al cielo y salió en forma de arcoidis y fue directo a él, en el aire volando a esa velocidad no podía esquivar el ataque y simplemente lo recibió de lleno mientras gritaba.

Discord: (mientras se convertia en piedra) ¡nooooooooooooo!

La estatua de discord caía a gran velocidad y entonces antes de que tocara suelo fue agarrado en el aire por izuku que aun tenia activado su full cowl

Izuku: vas a pagar tus crímenes, no vas a morir por ellos.

Al llegar donde sus amigas, este dejo la estatua de discord al lado suyo al mismo que les daba un pulgar arriba a sus amigas, al desactivar su full cow sintió todo el daño acumulado por usar un porcentaje que el no controlaba, y cayo desmayado.

* * *

 **Antes que nada este es el capitulo mas largo que e hecho para el poco tiempo que me dejaron los exámenes y por lo mismo lo subo con un día de retraso de lo planeado, por cierto realmente lo iba a dejar donde dije que hasta así de broma, pero me dije a mi mismo, que rayos por qué no?**

 **Ps: voy a iniciar un nuevo proyecto, pero eso no significa que este se va a alentar por lo mismo, o al menos no lo creo, con esto aclarado chao**

 **Próximo cap.: (26 – 28 de octubre) para que sea en fin de semana y me de tiempo si no lo e terminado XD**


	6. Chapter 6: tiempos de tranquilidad

Cap. 6 tiempos de tranquilidad

Unas horas después de la pelea con discord

(Sala de espera)

Las mane 6 se encontraban esperando para ver los resultados médicos de izuku, mientras lo hacían unas sentían una enorme preocupación y culpa acerca del estado de izuku, ya que ellas no pudieron evitar que izuku enfrentara solo a discord, estos sentimientos ya los habían sentido antes con la batalla de nightmare moon, pero ahora se suponía que ya debieron estar preparadas con los elementos de la armonía, pero se dejaron manipular por discord y izuku pago el precio.

Fluttershy era la más afectada por ver en el estado en el que estaba, en parte por su personalidad introvertida y por el hecho de que ella ya considera a izuku un amigo muy cercano como para que se lastime por su culpa y mucho peor, que ella lo haya lastimado cuando estaba bajo la influencia de discord (estado gris), aunque ella sabía que no era ella misma y que ya se había disculpado con izuku por lo mismo, ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable por eso.

Fluttershy: (muy decaída) ¿cómo pudimos dejar que izuku quedara tan mal herido?

Applejack: no te sientas culpable, no pudimos evitarlo

Fluttershy: (calmándose) ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Applejack: esperar…

Twilight: (cara de impotencia) me siento tan inútil al no poder ayudar a izuku en esta situación, si tan solo supiera un hechizo que pudiera curar sus heridas como lo hizo celestia

Applejack: no te preocupes por eso ahora, los profesionales lo están tratando, estoy segura de que saldrá bien.

Twilight: (suspirando) eso espero… (intentando ocultar su preocupación) ¿qué estás haciendo rarity?

Rarity: ¿esto?, (enseñando lo que estaba haciendo) es una bufanda para izuku, ya saben, el tiene mas frio que nosotras y puede que necesite una para cuando sea invierno y pensé en hacerle una como agradecimiento por su esfuerzo (se notaba un tono un tanto decaído).

Twilight: (intentando hacer como que no se dio cuenta) es bastante bonita, ¿y tú pinkie que estás haciendo?

Pinkie pie: (sonriendo, pero bastante seria para ser pinkie de quien estamos hablando) solo estoy planificando una fiesta para izuku, para, ya saben, su regreso

Twilight lo podía sentir en el ambiente, estaban preocupadas, y solo podían intentar distraerse de la única forma que sabían, haciendo lo que les gustaba, a excepción de fluttereshy que no podía ocultar su preocupación, applejack era la única que no parecía tan afectada y estaba consolando a fluttershy, y rainbow dash no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaron, solo miraba el vacío en busca de respuestas.

(30 min después)

El doctor salió de la sala de tratamientos intensivos, abriendo las puertas de par en par, y este tenía una cara seria, la cual puso nerviosas a las mane 6

Applejack: (voz nerviosa) ¿está todo en orden doctor?

Doctor: ustedes son las amigas de izuku ¿verdad?

Twilight: en efecto

Doctor: (mirándolas a todas) vengan conmigo (haciéndoles una señal de que lo sigan)

(en el consultorio del doctor)

Doctor: bueno, ya que estamos en un lugar más privado puedo contarles la "situación" de izuku

Fluttershy: (preocupada) ¿se encuentra bien?

Doctor: esta estable por ahora, pero

Fluttershy: (con un poco de terror en su voz) pero ¡¿qué?!

Doctor: cálmense y escuchen con atención, las heridas que tiene izuku eran un poco diferentes a las veces anteriores, tiene lesiones en casi todo el cuerpo, cortadas, moretones, pero esas lesiones no son las que nos preocupan.

Doctor: sus heridas internas son las que nos preocupan

Las mane 6 sintieron un vuelco al mencionar esto

Doctor: (mirando su tabla con papeles) (poniendo radiografías y lecturas de ultrasonido en la luz para que se puedan apreciar bien) lesiones de órganos, tiene al menos 6 costillas fisuradas y algunos huesos de su cuerpo también, casi todos los músculos de su cuerpo muestran un ligero grado de desgarro o lesión, todos sus ligamentos están inflamados y ligeramente dañados

Twilight: ¿pero va a estar bien?

Doctor: le aplicamos a tiempo la máquina de magia curativa, usando los suministros que nos proporcionaron las princesas, pero por su "resistencia a la magia" no lo pudimos curar al 100%, aun así estará bien

Las mane 6 exhalan del alivio

Doctor: (juntando sus cascos a la altura de su barbilla y sus codos descansando en su escritorio) tienen que cuidar más de él, puede que un día no tenga tanta suerte, además puede desarrollar una lesión crónica permanente en un futuro si esto pasa seguido…. como sea, por el momento aún necesita reposar

Las mane 6 reflexionaron las palabras que le dijo el doctor mientras juntas se iban a casa de twilight para reposar y reflexionar juntas.

(al día siguiente)

Izuku despertó al medio día con un poco de dolor, se sentía como basura apaleada, pero aun estando en ese estado el sentía que sus heridas no eran tan graves, ya que el se podía mover con libertad, con un poco de dolor claro

Doctor: (entrando a la habitación) aja, despertaste, veo que te sientes mucho mejor

Izuku: (levantándose de la cama) si, usaron magia para curarme, ¿verdad?

Doctor: si, no te preocupes te pondré al día

Después de ir a la oficina del doctor, este le enseño todos los estudios que le hicieron a su cuerpo antes de curarlo, y le dijo que tuvo mucha suerte de no haber tenido heridas mas graves, y obviamente le dijo que tenga mas cuidado la próxima vez.

Doctor: firma esto para darte de alta, y no te preocupes, tus amigas ya saben que despertaste creo que están afuera del hospital esperándote.

Izuku: ¿en qué momento les aviso?

Doctor: no lo hice

Izuku: (entendiendo con rapidez) ho

Izuku caminaba con nervios a la salida, porque las otras veces que se reencontraban, saltaban encima de él y a veces lo agarraban con la guardia baja… al abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza fuera, diviso a las mane 6 platicando sentadas en una carpa y apenas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de izuku todas se levantaron y se aproximaron a izuku, ellas compartían miradas y asentaban con la cabeza mientras se acercaban a izuku.

Izuku: (cara de preocupación) ¿está todo bien chicas?

Twilight: (tono serio) ven con nosotras, tenemos que hablar

(casa del árbol de twilight)

En el camino a casa de twilight ninguna hablaba o hacia ningún ruido y aunque izuku intentara iniciar una conversación con ellas, no daban señales de querer hablar con él, aun pinkie o fluttershy que eran las que más hablaban con él, eran las que más alejadas estaban, incluso evitaban el contacto visual con izuku, este último no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo que venía era serio. ya estando en la casa del árbol estas sentaron a izuku en una silla que estaba en una esquina y las mane 6 se sentaron alrededor de el en un tipo de mesa redonda, nada más que izuku estaba esquinado.

Twilight: (voz suave, pero sería) izuku

Izuku: (respondiendo rápidamente por la sorpresa) ¡sii!

Twilight: voy a ser muy directa contigo,

Izuku: (tragando saliva por los nervios)

Twiligh: estoy…. Estamos muy preocupadas por tu salud, vimos los resultados de las pruebas que te hizo el doctor y tuviste suerte de no tener daño permanente

Izuku: si, lo escuche también

Twilight: es por eso, que no queremos que te expongas al peligro de ahora en adelante, por tu seguridad.

Izuku: pero de que están hablando, si no me hubiera metido en las peleas que tuvieron, no sabemos qué hubiera pasado, podrían estar incluso muertas, es por eso (quitándose las vendas de la mano derecha, revelando su mano llena de cicatrices) no importa si tengo que incapacitarme, voy a darlo todo, con tal de salvarlas a todas.

Todas se pusieron pálidas al ver la mano de izuku, flutteshy estaba intentando contener las lágrimas y las demás no sabían que decir hasta que applejack actuó

Applejack (levantándose de la silla y poniendo se dé pie enfrente de izuku): estas diciendo que ¿darías tu vida si fuera necesario?

Izuku (mirada de determinación): ¡sí!

Apenas izuku dijo esto, sintió un golpe en su mejilla tan fuerte que lo derribo de la silla en la que se encontraba tirándolo al suelo, cayendo sobre su hombro (y tirando algunas cosas que estaban en el camino), este solo pudo sujetar su mejilla mientras miraba estupefacto a applejack que le había golpeado con gran fuerza.

Todas las demás a excepción de twilight y rainbow se levantaron de golpe para auxiliar a izuku que estaba en el suelo, pero un aura purpura las sujeto en su lugar evitando que ellas se acercaran, todas ellas voltearon a ver a la poni que las sostenía y antes de que estas pudieran decir algo ella les dio una respuesta.

Twilight: cálmense y observen.

Sin poder hacer nada, solo se limitaron a obedecer y ver lo que iba a pasar. Applejack estaba furiosa y izuku estaba en el suelo con una cara seria y esperando mientras la poni naranja se acercaba con lentitud hacia él.

Applejack: que se supone que quieres probar, ¿dar tu vida si es necesario?, ¡es que acaso te estas escuchando!, hablas como si tu vida fuera algo que se pudiera cambiar como una simple moneda, ¿es que acaso no te pones a pensar cómo nos sentimos nosotras?

Izuku: ¡es que no lo entienden!

Appelajck: ¡haznos entender!

En este momento izuku que estaba tirado en el suelo, se puso de rodillas y agacho la cabeza con furia mientras apretaba sus manos

Izuku: saben, yo además de considerarlas mis amigas las considero mi familia, se que no nos conocemos tanto, y puede que suene cursi, pero es verdad.

Esta afirmación hizo iluminarlos ojos de los ponis ahí presentes mientras escuchaban con atención lo que estaba diciendo izuku

Izuku: desde el momento que me llegue aquí, ustedes no han hecho mas que preocuparse por mi bien estar y ver que sea feliz, incluso me consiguieron un lugar al que llamar hogar (esto último lo decía mientras miraba de reojo a fluttershy la cual tenia un ligero sonrojo mientras lo decía), incluso me regañan cuando hago cosas muy peligrosas y me consuelan cuando estoy decaído (izuku deja de hablar mientras se encorva más y aprieta más sus puños)

Applejack: (calmándose) entiendo cómo te sientes terrón de azúcar creme que sí, pero no por el simple hecho de sentirte así tienes….

Izuku: **¡no lo entienden!**

La interrupción de izuku fue tan fuerte e inesperada que todas se dieron un pequeño brinco del susto, y aun que fluttershy fue la que se asustó más, esta no se escondió ni huyo, por que el grito no fue de enojo o furia, sino mas bien de tristeza e impotencia y todas lo habían notado.

Izuku: (izuku levantaba la cara la cual tenía lágrimas en sus ojos ya enrojecidos) yo…perdí a mi mentor….perdí a mis amigos….y perdí a mi familia (esto uiltimo lo dijo mientras volvía a agachar su cabeza)…..y cuando vi lo que discord…lo que les pudo haber hecho….el simple pensamiento de volver a perderlo todo otra vez…sin hacer nada…..sin haber hecho nada malo (esto lo dijo mientras se agarraba la cara con sus manos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo)

Izuku saco a la luz los sentimientos que la tenía en el fondo de su corazón, los cuales cargo todo este tiempo y el único poni que tenia una idea de esto desde el principio fue fluttershy, pero ni ella tenia ni idea de que le estuviera afectando tanto y por esto ella pensó que pudo haberlo ayudado más, solo porque no quiso hablar sobre esos temas que tanto le dolían, o más bien los evitaba y izuku en respuesta a eso dejo de aparentar su dolor y los oculto.

Izuku que aun se encontraba llorando empezó a sentir como cada una de las mane 6 empezaban a cubrirlo en un gran abrazo alrededor de él, el cual recibió con mucho gusto, ya que en ese momento es lo que necesitaba para calmarse.

(después de un rato en su abrazo grupal, ya se había calmado izuku y estaban arreglando el lugar para retirarse)

Twilight: izuku, lamentamos haberte intervenido tan rudamente, pero solo queremos que no te lastimes, así que prométenos una cosa, por favor no te lastimes al punto de dejarte inservible por nosotras, no soportaríamos verte asi por nosotras

Izuku: lo juro

Pinkie pie: (señalándolo con un casco a izuku mientras se acercaba a centimentros de su cara) pinkie prometelo

Izuku: ok lo pinkie prometo

Pinkie pie: muy bien (volviendo , pero recuerda (acercándose aun mas que antes técnicamente tocando su cara con la suya) nadie rompe una pinkie promesa

Izuku: (con un poco de miedo) ok ok

Pinkie pie: (pone una cara de duda mientras se aleja lentamente de su cara, ya lejos de él vuelve su sonrisa normal) muy bien, que tengas un buen día zuzu

Izuku: ok eso fue raro, (suspirando) pero bueno, nos vemos twilight, empezando a alejarse de el lugar.

Twilight: espera izuku, ¿puedo hablar un poco contigo a solas?, va a ser rápido

Izuku: claro

Las demás los voltearon a ver expectantes, pero al ver la cara de twi decidieron alejarse sin decir nada, con solo flutteshy despidiéndose afectuosamente de izuku

(cuarto de twilight)

Twilight: spike envialo

Acto siguiente spike quema un pergamino que se desvanece en el aire, poco tiempo después hay una explosión de magia dorada en la habitación, y de esa explosión sale no mas y no menos que celestia misma.

Izuku: pri-princesa celestia

Celestia: veo que te encuentras bien izuku, eso me alegra (celestia con su la sonrisa maternal que siempre tiene)

Izuku: a que debo su visita princesa

Twilight: (tosiendo un poco para llamar la atención de izuku) creo que sería la que te tiene que explicar la situación.

Twilight: como sabrás yo le envió reportes a celestia, sobre la magia de la amistad y mi proceso con ella, pero desde tu llegada me han dado mas instrucciones para que aparte de mis reportes de amistad, yo le dé reportes sobre lo que e aprendido de ti, claro eso lo hicimos en el principio por qué no sabíamos que eras ni quien eras, por lo que celestia sabe técnicamente todo lo que yo se sobre ti incluyendo los datos de tu mundo y las particularidades que me mencionaste.

Izuku: ¿a que quieres llevar con esto? (esto lo dijo serio, no estaba enojado, solo curioso por lo que le fueran a decir)

Twilight: bueno la princesa vio que...

Celestia: vi que el poder que tienes no lo controlas, y por eso me gustaría saber si ahí algo en lo que te pueda hacer al respecto

Izuku: ¿cómo me ayudarían?

Celestia: magia por su puesto

Izuku: pero la magia no me afecta casi nada

Twilight: puede que la mia no, pero la magia de una alicornio es mucho más poderosa, incluso pudo curarte de heridas graves, aunque fuese con ayuda.

Izuku: suena tentador

Twilight: entonces que dices. Solo déjanos analizar tu cuerpo para ver si con la ayuda de celestia, crear un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarte a controlar tu poder.

Izuku: yo creo que va a ser más complicado que eso

Twilight: ¿a qué te refieres?

Izuku: es que mi particularidad no es como la de mucho en mi mundo, es mucho mas compleja de lo que crees, en primer lugar, mi poder no es defectuoso por ser muy poderoso, es que mi cuerpo es muy débil para poder usarlo sin represarías.

Twilight: pero como, por lo que me contaste, naces con esa singularidad y no lo manifiestas hasta los 4 años cuando tu cuerpo ya se adapto por completo a él, no tiene ningún sentido, tu cuerpo debería de estar desarrollado para poder usar esa particularidad

Izuku: ese es el problema, yo no nací con particularidad, soy un normal y soy uno de las minorías que no desarrollan ningún poder

Esto sacudió a twilight y a celestia, aun que esta ultima estaba enfocada en oir su historia que asobrarse por ella, pero twilight, no

Twilight: como que un normal, no tiene sentido, entonces que es ese poder, por que emana presencias de otras personas cuando lo usas, porque…

Celestia puso un casco enfrente de la boca de twiligh para dejar a izuku continuar.

Twilight: perdón, (tomando un respiro) puedes explicar eso izuku

Izuku: bueno, ya que no aparentemente voy a quedarme aquí será bueno que algunos sepan el secreto, total no creo que pase nada malo, entonces le explicare, mi poder me fue heredado por alguien más, mi mentor all might.

(en un restaurante de poniville)

Se encontraban el resto de las mane 6 sentadas platicando sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que fluttershy quiso hablar sobre un tema en específico.

Flutteshy: ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Rarity: pues si quieren vamos al spa, yo invito, además hoy ahí una oferta

Fluttershy: no me refería a eso, yo creo que deberíamos hacer algo por izuku, como nose algo que lo alegre y lo haga olvidar todas esas cosas que nos contó, ya nos lo dijo y creo que su presión bajo, pero creo que tenemos que cerrarlo ahora, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

Pinkie pie: (dando un salto muy alto en el aire) ¿¡qué tal una fiesta!?

Fluttershy: no creo que le guste una fiesta ahorita.

Rarity: que tal un disfraz, se acerca esa época donde nos tenemos que difrazar y yo tengo uns ideas divinas que combinaran con el

Flutteshy: el ya tiene un difras, lo hizo el solo y con telas que el compro por que no quería abusar

Aaplejack: que tal si le doy un poco de mi muy especial cidra de la manzana que he estado guardando.

Flutteshy: hasta donde tengo entendido el es menor de edad no puede beber.

Rainbow dash: que tal si le doy un espectáculo aéreo para que se entretenga

Flutteshy: mmm esa en verdad es una buena idea

Rainbow dash: entonces voy a

Fluttershy: pero como la idea rarity y applejack ese serias tu haciendo todo el trabajo, yo pensaba algo mas en grupo, para que vea que de verdad lo apreciamos todas juntas sin excluir a nadie.

Todas pensaron mucho hasta que flutteshy tuvo una idea.

Fluttershy: que tal si le hacemos un regalo, uno en el que todas pongamos algo de nosotras en el, estoy seguro que eso funcionara.

Todas miraron a flutteshy con cara de pensar, lo cual hizo que ella se empezara a esconder poco a poco debajo de la mesa.

Pinkie pie: flutteshy (tono serio)

flutteshy: s-s-s-s-¿sii? (con miedo en su voz)

pinkie pie: eres un genio (saltando para abrazarla afectuosa mente)

flutteshy: ¿lo-lo soy?, pensé que estaban enojadas o algo

Rarity: no, no es eso cariño, la verdad es que nos sorprendió la manera de pensar que tienes de izuku.

Applejack: sip, sino los conociera, diría que son pareja

Fluttershy entonces se puso un poco roja a tal afirmación mientras negaba con la cabeza

Flutteshy: ¡no es eso, es solo que al platicar tanto con el simplemente ya conozco muchas cosas de el.

Rainbow dash: bueno volviendo al tema principal, que tienes en mente para el regalo que le quieres dar.

Flutteshy: emmm (calmándose) bueno este es el plan.

(cuarto de twilight)

Izuku: esta particularidad fue coronada como one for all y es la cristalización de todo el poder cultivado por todas las generaciones pasadas, haciendo que el poder aumente con cada generación, en pocas palabras es un poder hecho para todos, pero no para cualquiera.

Twilght: ¿hecho para todos, pero no para cualquiera?

Izuku: bueno déjame explicarte (sonrojándose por lo que dijo), si el one for all es usado por alguien que no esté preparado físicamente para su uso, sus extremidades explotaran

Esto hizo que twilight tragara saliva por imaginárselo

Izuku: pero mi cuerpo esta entrenadi lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que no pace eso, en cambio solo me fracturo los huesos, pero tendré que entrenar más para endurecer mi cuerpo y así dominar mi particularidad al 100%, mientras me tendré que conformar con 5%

Celestia: ¿entonces eres la fuerza combinada de varias generaciones?

Izuku: si, sino estoy mal all might me dijo que soy en noveno portador

Twilight: ¿noveno?, con esa cantidad de personas ya eres tan fuerte

Izuku: cada portador entreno hasta el cansancio para poder cultivar este poder y hacerlo mas fuerte.

Twilight: ¿y por qué harían eso?

Izuku: por que este poder se usaba para salvar a la gente, en mi mundo esa gente que ayudaba a otros se les reconocía como héroes y all might, el cual es el héroe numero 1 me estaba entrenando para volverme su sucesor.

Entonces izuku hablo mas afondo sobre los héroes de su mundo, los villanos y el sistema que seguían, esto lo hacía ante la atención de una alicornio azul marino que se escondía detrás de una ventana entreabierta que le dejaba escuchar toda la conversación y con cada palabra ella escuchaba su admiración hacia izuku crecía y crecía con una sonrisa y una cara alegre.

Fin capítulo 6

Hola como están todos, la verdad este capitulo lo sentí un poco flojo, y le agregaría mas pero por alguna extraña razón, ya van 3 veces que la ultima semana antes de subir el cap esta hasta arriba de cosas que hacer, (exámenes, eventos, vida social, etc), pero no se preocupen, ya aprenderé a no dejar media historia para la última semana XD

Como siempre les agradecería que me digan que les parecio el cap en las review, cualquier sugerencia la tomo de corazón, y cualquier apoyo me motiva a poner mas esfuerzo en el cap (no es como que no lo haga)

siguiente cap ( del 23 a 25 de noviembre) sino es que una semana antes por si ahí exámenes o algo así XD


	7. Chapter 7: encuentro

Cap. 7: encuentro

* * *

Después de haber platicado con celestia y twiight, (técnicamente habiéndoles contado todo sobre su mundo y el one for all(lo que el sabia))

Celestia: sé que debió ser muy duro recordar tu mundo después de descubrir que va a ser muy difícil que vuelvas, te agradezco tu cooperación.

Izuku: no es ninguna molestia (sonriendo levemente a celestia)

Este acto le recordó a celestia lo que ella sufría todos los días al pretender que ella está bien para pretender que todo esta bien y darles calma a los demás, esto entristesio a celestia un poco y twilight un poco preocupada por esto (lo noto)

Twilight: no te preocupes izuku, estoy segura de que, si invierto el suficiente tiempo a mi investigación, podrás volver a tu mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Izuku: (ampliando más su sonrisa) les agradesco a las 2 por lo que han hecho por mi a usted princesa por darme un hogar junto a fluttershy y a ti twilight por no rendirte (con esto ultimo hizo una reverencia, doblando su torso a casi nivel de su cintura)

Este acto les saco una sonrisa a ambas y antes de que pudieran decir algo.

Izuku: (levantando la mirada) ahora si me lo permiten, creo que debería de retirarme, flutteshy debe de estar preocupada. (yéndose con un saludo)

Celestia: (cuando se fue izuku) (suspirando) no deberías de prometer cosas que puede que no puedas cumplir

Twilight: lo debo hacer, (mirada de determinación) para que pueda volver con su familia y amigos

Celestia: (mirada de preocupación) eso espero mi querida poni, eso espero (se teletransporta devuelta a canterlot)

(casa de fluttershy)

Izuku se estaba acercando a la puerta cuando empezó a escuchar algunas voces adentro de la casa, estaban teniendo una conversación muy fluida proviniendo del interior de la casa, mas especifico en la sala de estar.

¿?: si, yo me encargo de decirle a twilight

¿?: hablando de twilight, porque será que habrá querido hablar con izuku

¿?: no lo sé, pero que bueno que lo haya hecho, así podemos planear mejor esto.

Izuku ignorando la conversación que ocurría adentro, solo se limitó a tocar la puerta

Izuku: hola, flutteshy, ¿estás ahí?

¿?: (susurros) maldición ya está aquí, vámonos rápido

Izuku solo escucho un puff, unos movimientos rápidos de viento con aleteos y varios trotes alejarse por el otro lado de la casa, al momento flutteshy abrió la puerta.

Flutteshy: (sudor en su frente y su sonrisa forzada) bienvenido a casa.

Izuku (medio extrañado): gracias em, (adentrándose en la casa y mirando a su alrededor) ¿hay alguien más?, me pareció escuchar más voces

Flutteshy: (nerviosa) e-escuchaste eso, digo yo estaba…estaba…estaba actuando

Izuku(poniendo la cabeza de lado y una ceja arqueada): ¿actuando?

Fluttershy(con sudor en la frente y haciendo gestos raros con sus cascos): si, es un pasatiempo que me gusta hacer en casa, espero que no te moleste (termino con una sonrisa aún más nerviosa y sudor a chorros)

Izuku(pensamientos): ni siquiera voy a preguntar, solo sigue la corriente izuku (ya un poco acostumbrado a sus malos intento por mentir)

Izuku: ok, no te preocupes por mí, no me molesta

Flutteshy(exhalando del alivio): cambiando de tema debes de estar muy cansado, ¿no quieres que te haga de cenar algo?

Izuku: no tengo hambre, pero si estoy cansado (bostezando), mejor me voy a dormir (alejándose a su cuarto mientras estiraba sus brazos), buenas noches flutteshy

Flutteshy: buenas noches (al ver su mejilla recordó el golpe que le dio applejack)

(cuarto de izuku)

Izuku estaba acostado en su cama, completamente exhausto, iba a dormirse cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Fluttershy: ¿puedo pasar?, digo, si no es mucha molestia

Izuku(sentándose al lado de la cama): claro, pasa por favor

Fluttershy pasa a la habitación de izuku con una caja en su boca, al acercarse a izuku lo deja al lado de el en la cama y lo abre para revelar que era un botiquín.

Izuku: ¿por qué traes un botiquín?, acabo de salir del hospital (esto último lo dijo entre risas)

Flutteshy(medio apenada): bueno em, el golpe que te dio applejack te dejo un moretón

Izuku(tocándose la mejilla): ahora que lo dices, tienes razón

Fluttershy baja un poco la cabeza

Flutteshy: me siento un poco mal porque applejack te haya golpeado

Izuku: no te sientas mal, creo que de alguna forma me lo gane.

Flutteshy: de todas formas déjame ponerte algo, solo para evitar que se anche mas.

Izuku estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupe por eso, pero al ver los ojos de fluttershy supo que esto era necesario para que ella se sienta mejor con el asunto.

Izuku(con una sonrisa): está bien.

Flutteshy(volviéndole la luz a sus ojos y la felicidad a su cara): ¡muy bien!

Flutteshy empezó el tratamiento, le puso pomada, una gasa y cinta para pegar la gasa, todo había salido bien…. De no ser porque flutteshy recordó las palabras que le dijo applejack ese mismo día cuando estaban en el restaurante, las cuales resonaron en su cabeza.

(recuerdo)

Applejack: sino los conociera, diría que son pareja, pareja, pareja, pareja, pareja.

(fin del recuerdo)

Flutteshy estando tan cerca del rostro de izuku se detuvo en seco y se empezó a sonrojar, esto no pasó desapercibido por izuku

Izuku: está todo bien, (notando el sonrojo de fluttershy), ¿te sientes bien?, estas un poco roja, ¿tienes fiebre?

Y en un movimiento de puro impulso izuku pega su frente con la de fluttershy para comprobar su temperatura, a lo cual flutteshy respondió.

Flutteshy(aún más roja que antes): n-n-n-no,mesientobienyatermineadios (decía esto mientras se retiraba rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella)

Izuku solo se quedó viendo cómo se retiraba sonrojada por lo que hizo.

Izuku(pensando): ¿por qué hice eso?, me deje llevar por mi preocupación y actúe sin pensar… ahora que lo pienso, ella me ha cuidado tanto que ya la estoy empezando a ver como mi familia, no debería hacerla pasar estos descuidos míos, en fin. (volviéndose a acostar)

pasaron unos días en los que izuku se las paso rehabilitando sus lesiones para poder reanudar su entrenamiento y poder dominar su poder, pero se acercaba la noche de nightmare donde tendrían una visita inesperada.

(Noche de nightmare)

Izuku tenía un traje verde de cuerpo completo, con guantes blancos y una máscara que asemeja un conejo (traje beta de boku no hero)

Se tardo mas de lo esperado, pero termino su traje a tiempo, y con los consejos de rarity le fue mejor de lo que espero, aunque no se parecía mucho a su traje original pero igual hacia su trabajo, darle su identidad de héroe.

Izuku: (saliendo de la casa): ya me voy, ¿segura que no quieres venir?, me dijeron que hay muchas atracciones divertidas

Flutteshy: (lo decía desde su refugio anti sustos) ¡no, yo me quedo aquí, tu diviértete ahí fuera!

Izuku: bueno, ¡ten una buena noche! (lo decía mientras salía disparado a la ciudad con una sonrisa de emoción)

Izuku sabía que esta era una oportunidad única de descansar de sus preocupaciones y estrés que había acumulado, así que él quería intentar disfrutar la noche de nightmare lo más que se pudiera.

(poniville, boutique de rarity)

Izuku fue a ver a rarity para agradecerle por las lecciones y viera su traje terminado.

Izuku: (tocando la puerta) rarity, ¿estás ahí?

No tardo mucho en abrirse la puerta, mostrando a rarity con su brillo y elegancia de siempre

Rarity: pasa, pasa, quiero darle un buen vistazo a tu traje

Izuku: ¡claro! (entrando a la boutique con un poco de rapidez por su emoción)

Ya dentro rarity pudo ver más detalladamente el trabajo de izuku con su disfraz, ya que estaba un poco interesada en cómo le saldría.

Rarity: veo que terminaste tu traje a tiempo para la noche de nightmare

Izuku: ¡claro, y todo fue gracias a tus consejos!

Rarity: eso veo, y además lo hiciste casi a la perfección, con las costuras y el bordado

Izuku: todo fue gracias a ti rarity, muchas gracias

Rarity: (un tono masa serio) bueno solo tengo una pregunta

Izuku: (sorprendido por la repentina seriedad en su voz) claro, hazla

Rarity: (cerrando los ojos y con un ceño fruncido) porque no me pediste que te la hiciera yo, estoy segura de que hubiera hecho un buen trabajo, (entreabriendo un ojo para ver la expresión de izuku) o es que acaso no confías en mis habilidades para hacer ropa.

Izuku: (moviendo nerviosamente sus brazos) ah, no, no, no es eso, si confió en tus habilidades de costura, y estoy seguro de que hubieras hecho un trabajo mejor que el mío, (calmándose) pero… siento que este no es solo un disfraz, sino mi identidad como héroe, sentí que este traje debería tener un significado para mi y por eso lo quise hacer yo mismo, (agachando la cabeza) ¡lamento mucho si te hice sentir mal!

Rarity: (suspirando) bueno, creo que con eso bastara, no te preocupes cariño, no estaba enojada en realidad, solo quería ver que me dirías si te decía eso.

Izuku: (confundido) eh?

Rarity: (volviendo a sonreír) solo era una broma al estilo nightmare night

Rarity empezó a reír mientras izuku estaba con cara de haberse llevado un buen susto por su pequeña broma, las risas de rarity fueron interrumpidas por una pequeña conmoción que ocurría en el centro de poniville y se escuchó hasta la boutique de rarity, claro siempre había conmociones en nightmare night por las bromas que se hacían, pero esta en especial, era mas fuerte y se escuchaban gritos y una voz siniestra que gritaba a todo pulmón (lo cual no se distinguía).

Izuku: ¿escuchas eso?

Rarity: (caminando alrededor de su boutique) si, suena como si alguien estuviera en problemas, (dándose la vuelta) ¿no crees?

Al voltearse solo pudo ver polvo con la silueta de izuku desvanecerse y una puerta entreabierta.

Rarity: (frotándose se la frente con frustración) este chico nunca va a cambiar, ¿verdad? (preguntando a nadie en particular)

(Poniville, plaza central)

Izuku corría con velocidad mientras miraba alrededor, los niños lloraban y los adultos los intentaban consolar sin mucho éxito, entonces pudo divisar a pinkie pie en un traje de pollo, fue a ver que estaba pasando.

Izuku: pinkie, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Pinkie pie: ¿zuzu?, ¡qué bueno que llegaste, nightmare moon decreto que no va a haber más nightmare night nunca más!

Izuku: ¿nightmare moon volvió?, pero ¿cómo? (pensando) (cara seria) 'pero si hable con la princesa luna hace poco, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?, no me e recuperado del todo de mi ultima pelea, voy a tener que improvisar'

Izuku: ¿a dónde se fue?

Pinkie pie: no sabemos solo desapareció después de amenazarnos con comernos e intentara comerse a pipsqueak

Izuku: (cara de sorpresa) ¡intento comerlos!, (mirando a sus alrededores) tengo que ir por ella antes de que le haga algo a alguien.

Pinkie pie: bueno le robo su voz a flutteshy hace poco, pero no ha lastimado a nadie

Izuku puso una cara de no haber entendido lo que le dijo…entonces le llego, puso una cara entre serio y enojado, empezaron a esparcirse unas líneas rojas por todo su cuerpo mientras salían rayos de color verde, con esto pinkie pie se asustó un poco y quiso decir algo, pero no pudo porque salió disparado al cielo para empezar a moverse entre los tejados.

Pinkie pie: creo que me pase con mi pequeña broma, debería de hacer algo antes de que… (mirando algo en el suelo) ¡oh un dulce!

(en alguna parte de poniville)

Izuku estaba buscando algún rastro, mientras saltaba por todos lados, mirando cualquier cosa que le diera algún indicio de donde esta nightmare moon

Izuku: (pensando) si le robo su voz a flutteshy como lo obtendrá de vuelta, seguro zecora tendrá algún remedio…. No, es magia de alicornio, dudo que una simple poción pueda deshacer un hechizo con una fuerza de ese calibre, la única forma seria que ella se lo devolviera, pero como voy a hacer eso.

En el aire izuku pudo escucho unos ruidos fuertes provenir de un bosque que estaba por las afueras del pueblo, al acercarse más pudo distinguir gritos de niños y otra vez esa voz maligna de antes.

(monumento a nightmare moon)

La princesa luna había asustado a los niños diciendo que los iba a comer, pero antes de que pudiera volver a la normalidad se escucho un estruendoso golpe que se escuchó a tan solo unos metros de distancia de donde estaba ella.

Al voltear la princesa luna en su forma de nightmare moon vio una capa de humo que tapaba su vista de lo que golpe el suelo, una vez disipado el muro de polvo la princesa luna pudo ver a izuku con una posición de desplante sus brazos flexionados, su torso hacia adelante y su cabeza abajo.

Izuku: así que era cierto, has vuelto y ahora, ¿quieres devorarlos a todos? (parándose y empezando a caminar con su cabeza hacia abajo)

Princesa luna (forma de nightmare): (nerviosa) que… no, no es lo que parece, déjame explicar (retrocediendo poco a poco)

Twilight y pinkie pie salen de entre los arboles para ver la conmoción

Twilight: ¿qué le sucede a izuku?

Pinkie pie: ups, olvidé mencionar que le dije a izuku que nightmare moon había vuelto, le había robado la voz a flutteshy y amenazado a todos con comerlos jiji

Twilight: ¡¿cómo te puedes reír de esto?!, ¡esto es serio!

Pinkie solo se encogía de hombros mientras sacaba la lengua para comer otro dulce y twilight dejo de pelear con ella, porque no tenía caso

Twilight: ¡izuku cálmate por favor, no es lo que parece!

Izuku no escuchaba lo que decía twilight, él estaba perdido en su mundo

Twilight: ¡princesa vuelva a su forma original!

Luna no respondía tampoco, ella estaba perdida en el miedo y angustia que representaba izuku, en ese momento, twilight al ver que no tenia caso el decirle las cosas empezó a trotar a toda velocidad para detener a izuku antes de que se le ocurra atacar a la princesa, la princesa al retroceder tanto se termino acorralando a si misma con un árbol y no tenía a donde ir, entonces izuku se preparo.

Twilight: ¡izuku no lo hagas!

Entonces se escuchó un estruendo y una ligera capa de polvo se levanto con ese estruendo, twilight horrorizada pensó que izuku había hecho una locura, pero al disciparce el humo.

Izuku estaba en el suelo de rodillas con el torso a nivel del suelo y sus manos a los lados

Izuku: ¡por favor devuélvenos a la princesa luna!

Esto tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes incluyendo a luna (en forma de nightmare moon)

Izuku: ella es una princesa buena que no ha hecho mas que esforzarse por encajar en una sociedad que no la entiende, así que, por favor, ¡devuélvela a nuestro lado!

Con esto ultimo algo dentro de la princesa luna reacciono, algo que luna no sintió, pero estaba ahí, algo oscuro.

Después luna reacciono y volvió a su forma normal y se le quedo viendo a izuku el cual al levantar la mirada luna noto lágrimas en ella.

Luna: izuku yo… (fue interrumpida por un abrazo que le dio izuku)

Izuku: (aliviado y secándose sus lágrimas) que bueno que volviste, no me hubiera gustado tener que pelear contra usted después de haberla conocido

Luna estaba roja como un tomate mientras que los demás miraban con un poco de incredulidad lo que estaba sucediendo, no fue hasta que un pequeño poni se acercara para hablar con la princesa

Pipsquek: princesa luna muchas gracias por habernos asustado, no sé qué fue lo último, pero esta sin duda fue la mejor noche de mi vida, ¿será que nos pueda asustar el próximo año, aunque no sea nightmare night?

Izuku: (nervioso y con sudor en la frente mientras se alejaba un poco de luna) u-un momento, princesa luna, no me diga que todo esto fue un tipo de actuación.

Luna solo escupió unos dientes de vampiros falsos a su casco en respuesta, con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en ella

Izuku: (haciendo reverencias a máxima velocidad) lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo siento mucho, no quise arruinar su actuación, en serio di-di-di-discúlpeme no fue mi intención

Twilight: (suspirando del alivio al ver que ya todo se había calmado) no te preocupes izuku, no es tu culpa, sino de ella (levitando con su magia a pinkie pie que estaba con un leve sonrojo por lo apenada que estaba)

(después de explicarle la situación a izuku)

Izuku: así que todo fue una broma (cayendo al suelo rendido y suspirando) menos mal, entonces nadie estaba en peligro, alguno.

Twilight: sip nadie corrió peligro en ningún momento

Entonces izuku se empezó a reír un poco mientras twilight y pinkie se le unían, excepto luna la cual se estaba retirando aun un poco roja.

Luna: (pensamientos) al final no voy a cancelar nightmare night, fue una divertida noche, además pude descubrir que le importo a izuku (esto último lo decía con un poco más de sonrojo en su rostro), (al mismo tiempo pudo sentir lo mismo que se movía en su interior de hace rato, nada más que esta vez sí se percató de ello) ¿que fue eso?, espero no sea lo que creo que es….no, no puede ser, solo debo de estar cansada. (se teletransporta fuera del lugar)

(poniville plaza central, 15 min después)

Pinkie pie: creo que te debo una disculpa zuzu, no creí que se fuera de salir de control una pequeña broma, (pensando) que te parece si te invito un pastel como disculpas.

Izuku: suena genial aun que no te preocupes por eso, realmente no me enojo, en realidad me gusto la broma, (una gota de sudor en la frente) nada más no exageres tanto las cosas la próxima, nightmare moon es es algo serio.

Rainbow dash: (saliendo de la nada) ahí, solo es una pequeña broma, no es para tanto, además aun sigue la noche de nightmare

Izuku: es cierto, e estado tan absuelto en el asunto con la princesa luna que me olvide por completo de la celebración.

Applejack: si compañero, todavía la noche es joven y hay mucho tiempo para disfrutarla

Izuku: si, creo es cierto, voy a intentar disfrutar esta noche, ¡al máximo! (levantando un puño al aire)

Apenas dijo esto izuku un portal negro se abrió encima de ellos un portal muy familiar para izuku, era el portal que all for one había usado con él, nada más que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por que algo salió disparado de el al suelo cerca de donde estaban el y sus 4 amigas, justo al momento que la silueta golpeo el suelo a una velocidad impresionante el portal se cerro dejando a todos son poder reaccionar a tiempo… después de un par de segundos el primero en reaccionar fue izuku el cual fue a ver quién había llegado por que a esa velocidad y con esa fuerza de impacto estaría obvio que necesitaría ayuda, la única pregunta era, quien era.

Al disiparse el humo y ver mejor con claridad a la persona que se encontraba enterrado en el cráter, lleno de heridas, la ropa estaba rasgada y estaba inconsciente.

Izuku: no puede ser (se lleva las manos a su boca, mientras lagrimas se empiezan a salir de sus ojos)… all…might

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, al que ahí que aclarar es que el nombre de el capitulo se llama encuentro, iba a poner reencuentro, pero iba a ser un spoiler así que decidí ponerlo así para que fuera una sorpresa lo de all might, y si se lo preguntan, all might todavía tiene sus poderes por la repentina desaparición de izuku (esa es mi lógica con el one for all XD), y ahora con esto, dentro de unos capítulos podre distribuir la historia entre 2 personajes principales para que pueda distribuir bien la historia y no solo en un lugar concreto, (ya me entenderán en el futuro si no me entendieron ahorita jeje).

Comenten que les pareció el capítulo, retroalimentación y consejos siempre son aceptados, siempre y cuando sean con respeto.

Sin nada mas que decir hasta la próxima.

Siguiente capítulo: 23 de diciembre (un dia antes de navidad XD)


	8. Chapter 8: la esencia de un héroe

Cap. 8: la esencia de un héroe

(Han pasado 2 días desde la llegada de all might)

La apariencia de all might destacaba que había estado peleando y con alguien fuerte, porque él estaba en muy mal estado y no despertaba, era muy probable que hubiera muerto de no ser por la magia curativa que tenían en poniville.

Izuku salía del hospital donde se encontraba all might internado, era temprano por la mañana, casi no había nadie alrededor y izuku no había dormido nada desde que all might fue internado medio muerto en aquel hospital.

Izuku caminaba lentamente por poniville, con la cabeza abajo y manos en sus bolsillos, el solo intentaba reflexionar con lo que estaba pasando y el que debería hacer ahora, all might estaba en coma hasta nuevo aviso y él no podía hacer nada por él, eso lo hacía sentir impotente, pero por el momento él se concentraría en que hacer después.

Mientras izuku reflexionaba, escucho una voz que lo llamaba desde atrás de él, volteo y para su sorpresa era flutteshy la que lo llamaba y venia acompañada con twilight, pinkie pie, rarity y applejack.

Fluttershy: ¡izuku!

Izuku empezó a darse la vuelta para recibir de frente a sus amigas que venían trotando hacia él, izuku solo las miraba acercarse no con muchas ganas, además de que su mirad denotaba tristeza.

Izuku: (cansado e intentando sonreír) hola chicas, que las trae por aquí

Twilight: el doctor nos avisó que tu maestro ya salió de peligro y queríamos venir a ver como se encuentra.

Flutteshy: y como estas tu, no has venido a dormir en todo este tiempo.

Izuku (preocupación palpable): no se preocupen, ya me iba a descansar, solo que, (agachando la cabeza un poco) no podía descansar sabiendo que mi maestro estaba al borde de la muerte.

Las demás miraban con entendimiento pues entendían que all might era su ídolo y su maestro. twilight mas que todas entendía más este sentimiento porque esta tenía ese tipo de relación con celestia, y ella entendía que ese vínculo era más fuerte de lo que a simple vista se ve.

Twilight: (sonriendo) y bueno, ¿como esta?, ¿ya hablaste con el no?

Izuku apretó los puños ante esta pregunta. Las demás se dieron cuenta y sus sonrisas desaparecieron tan rápido como entendieron que algo no andaba bien.

Izuku: mi maestro no ha despertado, las heridas graves lo indujeron a un tipo de coma, y los doctores no saben cuándo despertara, (apretó aún más sus puños y lagrimas formándose en sus ojos) puede que hasta nunca despierte.

La voz de izuku sonó tan angustiada que no sabían que decirle para animarlo, claro que eso no aplicaba para el elemento de la risa.

Pinkie pie: (poniéndose enfrente de izuku) ¡vamos izuku!, no seas pesimista

Izuku: p-pero (agachando más la cabeza)

Pinkie pie: sabes, si los doctores dijeron que no sabían cuando despertaría, puede que despierte muy pronto también ¿verdad?

Rarity: pinkie querida, sabemos lo que intentas hacer, pero no es tan fácil y no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera.

Pinkie pie: pero, es cierto ¿no?

Izuku: hmph, puede que lo sea, pero, el verlo así, me hace sentir como un incompetente

Twilight: sabemos lo que sientes izuku, ¿Cómo crees que nos sentimos nosotras cuando tu salías lastimado por protegernos?

Izuku se relajó un poco y las volteo para ver.

Applejack: (frotando su nuca con su casco derecho) al no ayúdate en las peleas que arriésgate tu vida me hizo sentir igual, y por eso decidí vigilar tu estado después de cosechar manzanas.

Rarity: (preocupada) yo sé que quieres ayudarlo, pero deprimirte no va servir de nada.

Pinkie pie: (poniéndose al lado de izuku) rarity tiene razón, porque lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar a tu maestro con una sonrisa (haciendo una sonrisa con sus cascos) y mostrarle que todo está bien por qué….

Izuku: (interrumpio) yo estoy aquí

Pinkie pie: bueno iba a decir que por que está vivo, pero eso igual ayudar.

Flasback - All might: no se preocupen….todo está bien, ¿por qué, dicen?, (sonriendo con mayor intensidad) ¡porque estoy aquí!

Al recordar esto, una chispa se prendió en el interior de izuku.

Izuku (pensando): (mirando su mano) eso es, había olvidado el por qué peleo, el por qué entreno…y por qué sonrió (apretando su mano y mirando al frente) ¡para volverme un héroe!

Izuku: (volteando a ver a sus amigas) muchas gracias (agachando su cabeza) ya se lo que tengo que hacer (esto último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa)

izuku empezó a caminar hacia la dirección que estaba yendo con anterioridad. Sus amigas lograron su cometido, no como ellas quisieron, pero no pudieran estar más satisfechas, ya que le devolvieron la vida a los ojos de izuku.

(casa de flutteshy, momentos después)

Flutteshy estaba llegando a su casa, esperando que izuku estuviera descansando, pero en cambio lo vio salir de su casa con el disfraz que uso en nightmare night.

Flutteshy: hola izuku, emm no sé si en tu mundo es así, pero aquí los días festivos solo duran un día.

Izuku dejando de ajustarse el traje, voltea a ver a flutteshy que le había hecho una afirmación un poco rara.

Izuku: en mi mundo igual duran un solo día, ¿por qué lo dices?

Flutteshy: oh…, entonces ¿por qué usas tu disfraz de nightmare night? (señalando con su casco las ropas de izuku)

Izuku: (entendiendo a que se refería con aquella afirmación extraña de antes) voy a vigilar, para resolver problemas en poniville, necesito mi disfraz para eso

Flutteshy: (algo preocupada) ya veo, pero ¿no deberías descansar?

Izuku: estaré bien, solo serán unas horas, llegare antes del anochecer, nos vemos (esto último lo decía mientras se diría a poniville)

Flutteshy: solo ten cuidado (ya se había ido)

(poniville, medio día)

Izuku: (pensando) ahora que lo pienso, poniville ¿necesitara un héroe?, digo este lugar parece muy tranquilo, no creo que haya problemas

Como si de alguna manera estuvieran contestando la pregunta de izuku, se escuchó un grito en la cima de una colina, al voltear para ver de qué se trataba, se vio que la carriola con un bebe se dirigía al fondo de la colina donde había una caída libre de al menos unos 50 metros.

Izuku: rayos (maldiciendo y activando el 5%, para correr lo más rápido que pueda, para alcanzar la carriola)

Aunque sus esfuerzos fueron sorprendentes ya que su velocidad era alrededor de 45 km/hr, aun así, no era lo suficientemente rápido.

Izuku: maldición no voy a llegar a tiempo.

Entonces rainbow dash cayó del cielo con una velocidad muy superior a la de izuku y con eso alcanzo la carriola a tiempo y la detuvo a centímetros del peñasco.

Rainbow dash: eso estuvo cerca

Izuku llegando segundos después, quedo anonadado por la velocidad que mostro rainbow dash, claro ya la había visto volar, pero no así de rápido.

Izuku: (sorprendido) wow rainbow eso estuvo increíble.

Rainbow dash: (volteando a ver a izuku) gracias, ya se lo asombrosa que soy, no tienes por qué recordármelo

Izuku se sintió un poco raro a la reacción de rainbow dash, pero al notar que él bebe estaba llorando lo dejo de lado, acto seguido agarro al bebe en sus brazos y la llevo con su madre, la cual estaba muy preocupada por su hija.

Madre: ¡mi bebe!

Izuku: no se preocupe, su bebe está bien (una sonrisa grande en su cara)

Madre: gracias por cuidar de mi bebe.

Izuku estaba feliz de que ambas estuvieran bien. Izuku empezó a caminar hacia la escena para ver que rainbow estaba luciéndose con la multitud y aunque admitiera que fuera genial, el sentía que estaba exagerando un poco.

(Esa misma tarde unas horas después)

Izuku: (pensando) parece que no hay más problemas que atender.

Al momento que este bajo la guardia se escucharon unos gritos de auxilio

Izuku: ¿es una broma? (5% y corriendo al lugar)

Izuku al llegar y ver la situación más detenidamente, vio que una cornisa con 4 ponis mayores se estaba rompiendo, e intentando controlar la situación al intento calmarlos.

Izuku: (haciendo gestos con las manos de que se calmen) cálmense, si se siguen moviendo la cornisa se caerá.

Los ancianos al escuchar lo que dijo izuku se calmaron lo mejor que pudieron.

Izuku: muy bien ahora no se muevan, los voy a bajar.

pero en ese momento la cornisa se termina de romper y los ancianos empezaron a caer con ella.

Izuku: tsk (izuku se pone debajo de donde va a caer la cornisa)

Izuku: (pensamiento) detendré la cornisa (extendiendo los brazos) y la recibiré con las piernas para no lastimar a los ancianos (semi-flexionando las piernas), pero ¿podré hacerlo? (cerrando los ojos con inseguridad)

El impacto nunca llego …. y al abrir los ojos vio que la cornisa estaba a escasos cm de él.

¿?: oye, te molesta, esto esta pesado

Izuku reaccionando se quitó del camino y dejo que el poni que estuviera cargando la cornisa lo dejara en el suelo.

Izuku: ¡rainbow!

Rainbow dash: la única e inigualable

Multidud: ¡rainbow dash!, ¡rainbow dash!, ¡rainbow dash!

Al escuchar esto rainbow emprendió vuelo y empezó a hacer acrobacias para satisfacer la emoción de sus fans.

Izuku veía con total seguridad que rainbow dash era una fantástica heroína, y por lo mismo se empezó a sentir opacado ya que sentía que se estaba quedando atrás, él no lo hacía por la fama pero le hubiera gustado haber ayudado más.

(al día siguiente)

Izuku volvió a poniville en la tarde para tener la costumbre de entrenar en la mañana y patrullar por la tarde, al llegar al centro de poniville veía como rainbow dash tenía una sesión de firmas con sus fans.

Potra genérica#1: ¡cuando crezca me gustaría ser como tú!

Rainbow dash: ja, mira pequeña es bueno soñar a lo grande, no en lo imposible

Potra genérica#1: (se deprimio un poco)

A esto izuku le desagrado un poco y le iba a decir algo a rainbow pero su confrontación se detuvo cuando se escuchó un grito de auxilio en el cielo, al voltear vio como un globo aerostático se iba a estrellar en el parque, el cual estaba lleno de ponis que no se daban cuenta del peligro, esto encendió todas las alarmas en izuku por que pensando rápidamente él no iba a poder solo.

Izuku: ¡rainbow dash, necesito tu ayuda, salva a la que está en el globo, yo voy a mover a los que están en el parque! (empezó a moverse….. pero al ver que rainbow no hacía nada se detuvo)

Izuku: ¡rainbow!

Rainbow dash: no ves que estoy ocupada, tenemos como 10 segundos no te preocupes. (haciendo un gesto con su casco de déjalo ir)

Izuku: (enojado) no puede ser (saliendo corriendo)

Izuku estaba corriendo lo más que su 5% le dejaba, y aunque era bastante rápido, si quisiera llegar a tiempo tendría que aumentar su porcentaje, y eso era muy riesgoso, porque podría perder el control y lastimarse o peor lastimar a alguien. Pero si no lo hacía alguien moriría y eso era excusa suficiente.

Izuku: ¡full cowl 8%!

Con un grito su cuerpo empezó a sacar más rayos verdes y sus ojos verdes empezaron a brillar más, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego al parque antes de que el globo y rainbow la cual ya se había dignado a venir.

Izuku: ¡fuera del área, es peligroso! (Alertando a todos los ponis del área)

Izuku: (pensando) es todo lo que puedo hacer con la gente, ahora el globo

de otro salto se puso debajo de donde impactaría el globo y en un momento fluido junto fuerza en su brazo derecho y lanzo un golpe hacia el globo.

Izuku: ¡8% detroid smash!

Al momento que lanzo su golpe mando una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el globo un poco, pero no era lo suficiente mente fuerte, ya que el globo siguió cayendo

Izuku: (pensando) ¿qué hago?, podría sacarla del globo, pero si me paso por un poco en el impulso me iré de largo…. tendré que detener el globo otra vez, con más fuerza. (preparando su puño)

En ese momento izuku se detuvo por que vio a un poni en un disfraz oscuro saltar al interior del globo y sacar al poni atorado, al ver esto rápidamente se quitó del camino para evitar el impacto del globo.

Después del impacto y la nube de polvo que esta levanto, vio al poni enmascarada dejar a la víctima en el suelo.

Izuku: ¿qu-quién eres?

El poni enmascarado solo lo vio, asentó con su cabeza y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Poni genérico: nunca había visto a alguien con tanta valentía saltar y salvar (volteando a ver a izuku) claro, después de ti.

Izuku: (negando con su mano) no te preocupes, yo igual quede sorprendido, no pensé que alguien arriesgara su vida de esa forma.

Alcaldesa: tienen razón, y con este acto de valentía, deberíamos nombrar a esta heroína misteriosa como ¡yegua bien-hechora!

Izuku: (pensando) (poniendo una mano en su barbilla) ¿yegua bien-hechora? ... es un nombre un poco trillado, pero creo que me agrada (sacando su libreta y empezando a anotar)

Rainbow dash: auch

Izuku volteo a ver que rainbow se había enredado con el globo aerostático y fue a ayudarla

Izuku: (extendiendo su mano) te encuentras bien rainbow dash

Apenas se acercó lo suficiente izuku, este fue recibido por un golpe en su mano apartándola lejos de rainbow dash.

Rainbow dash: no necesito tu ayuda (intentando pararse) esa yegua bien-hechora ya vera, solo puede haber una heroína en este pueblo (cayéndose por un enredo con el globo)

Izuku: cálmate, estas atorada, dejame(mueca de dolor) argh (agarrándose el brazo derecho).

Rainbow dash: ¿qué paso?

Izuku: tuve que usar más porcentaje de lo que están acostumbrados mis brazos, (volteando a ver a rainbow con una sonrisa) pero al menos la victima está bien.

Por un momento se vio remordimiento en los ojos de rainbow pero se fue tan rápido como vino y regreso su mirada arrogante de siempre.

Rainbow dash: nadie te pidió tu ayuda, solo estorbaste y te lastimaste tu solito, hum (deshaciendo su enredo del globo y alejándose del lugar volando a gran velocidad)

Izuku: ¿qué le pasara?... o bueno, debo ir a que me chequen

(Al día siguiente)

Una carreta con 4 ponis iba a máxima velocidad por la misma colina en el que se desplomo la carriola con él bebe adentro el otro día, (enserio, fuera de pedo deberían de poner una advertencia de no dejar un algo con ruedas en este punto porque se puede romper la madre) izuku como siempre logra divisar esto y corre al rescate, a diferencia de antes, esta vez si logra llegar con solo su 5%

Izuku: (pensando) (mientras corre a lado de la carreta) la carreta se está moviendo muy rápido por el peso de los 4 ponis adultos en una colina, no va a ser sencillo detenerlo.

Entonces llega rainbow de la nada y empieza a presentarse con las victimas

Rainbow dash: no teman ciudadanos, aquí está su amigable vecina.

Izuku: ¡rainbow necesito que hagas algo!

Rainbow dash: (con molestia) estaba presentándome, pero esta bien

Izuku: (pensando) bien (asintiendo), rainbow será de mucha utilidad

Izuku: rainbow, saca a los civiles de la carreta, y una vez fuera yo la detengo para que no lastime a nadie al caer de la colina.

Rainbow dash: y llevarte toda la gloria, eso no va a pasar, tú saca a las víctimas y yo detengo la carreta.

Apenas dijo eso esta se puso enfrente y empezó detener la carreta.

Izuku: ¡detente, la carreta está yendo muy rápido, no vas a poder!

Rainbow no lo escucho y siguió, pero la carreta no se detuvo y rainbow se rersbalo y cayo por debajo de la carreta.

Izuku: (pensando) tiene que ser una broma… ya casi llegamos al final de la colina, ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!

En un flash izuku se puso enfrente de la carreta y empezó a pisar con toda la fuerza que le permitía su 5% en las piernas,

Izuku: (pensando) es muy pesado, pero no me puedo rendir ahí vidas en juego

Desafortunadamente una piedra en el camino choco con los zapatos de izuku e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio

izuku: ahhh (cayendo debajo de la carreta y golpeándose por todos lados)….. ¡NO ME VOY A RENDIR!

con las fuerzas que le quedaban, con su brazo izquierdo atravesó la parte de debajo de la carreta (lo cual asusto un poco a los civiles) y con el derecho hundió sus dedos en la tierra para de una manera desesperada detener la carreta.

había desminado un poco la velocidad, pero era inútil, la carreta esta iba a caer por la colina, no había nada que el pudiera hacer, pero milagrosamente al final de la colina apareció nuevamente la yegua bien-hechora y extendió sus patas traseras para recibir la carreta de lleno.

En un momento de incredulidad por parte de izuku vio como con su simple fuerza bruta detuvo aquella carreta que con toda su fuerza el no pudo, no lo pensaba con envidia, sino que venía de pura admiración. aquella yegua tenía mucha fuerza y ahorita lo acaba de demostrar.

Saliendo con mucha dificultad de debajo de la carreta izuku vio su mano derecha y esta estaba en mal estado, la piel de sus dedos y palma se había abierto y estaba sangrando bastante.

Al ver esto yegua bien-hechora agarro su capa y la rompió para acercarse a izuku y apretar su mano para detener la hemorragia con el trozo de tela y luego retirarse del lugar rápidamente.

Izuku: vaya, que amable es (apretando su mano herida para hacer presión con la tela), (volteando a ver como estaba rainbow, la cual estaba un poco lejos de él, pero aun así podía verla perfectamente)

Rainbow dash tenía una cara de estufectacion (por la demostración de fuerza de yegua bien-hechora) y al verme a mi hizo una mueca de enojo y se fue del lugar

Izuku: (pensando) me recuerda a katchan, pero ella no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos, me siento incomodo pero creo que deberia hablarlo con ella.

(Al día siguiente)

Después de recibir un regaño por parte de flutteshy por no cuidarse y por preocuparla, izuku intento hacer guantes más resistentes, pero como no existía el kevlar en este mundo, iba a ser muy difícil, tendría que verlo con rarity en su momento, ahora debía concentrarse en ser héroe, aunque tenga que hacerlo con vendas en sus manos.

ese día en un sitio de construcción en poniville, una maquina empezó a fallar y golpeo la estructura de un edificio y este empezó a derrumbarse.

Rainbow dash: no teman su woo (esquivar un objeto) eso estuvo cerca

Izuku: (pensando) ahí objetos cayendo por todos lados, tendre que actuar con cautela y velocidad

Izuku: veamos, hay 9 víctimas en la zona de desastre, ok (asintiendo)

Izuku: one for all full cowling ( 8% en las piernas y 5% en el resto del cuerpo) (pensando)como lo pensé, mis piernas pueden aguantar más que el resto de mi cuerpo, pero esto es más difícil de mantener, tendré que actuar rápido

Izuku se movía más rápido que antes y con esta velocidad rápidamente sacaba a los trabajadores del área del peligro, la yegua bien-hechora se unió a la acción y salvo a los suyos con una predicción de las caídas de los objetos perfecta

Izuku: (pensando) puede predecir la caída de los objetos, esa es una habilidad sin igual, lo anotare después (notando que rainbow estaba cerca del edifico que se estaba derrumbando)

rainbow no noto que el edificio ya se estaba cayendo y paso de heroína a victima en un segundo, ya que no podía volar por los escombros que caían y estaba llevando a alguien encima.

Izuku: ¡cuidado! (entrando ayudarla, y con su velocidad actual llegando de un salto a lado de su compañera)

Rainbow dash: que crees que estas, wooa

Izuku recogió a rainbow con un brazo y al poni que salvaba con el otro y de un impulso los saco a los 2 de la zona de peligro.

Apenas salieron de la zona de peligro el edificio se desplomo levantando una nube de polvo y asustando a todos los que están viendo.

Rainbow dash: yegua bien-hechora me gano otra vez, (volteando a ver a izuku) (enojada) no esperes que te agradezca hmph, (alejándose del lugar)

Izuku: … (pensando) bueno, al menos está a salvo

(horas después)

Izuku se encontraba merodeando el centro, cada vez que alguien pasaba, este le agradecía por el servicio que está brindando, y aunque su principal motivo era el salvar a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio, el que le agradecieran ya era para él un pago suficiente porque lo hacía feliz.

Llego al parque para ver si ya habían removido el globo aerostático del árbol, pero fue distraído al ver que rainbow dash estaba en una nube negra refunfuñando algo que no se escuchaba, izuku vio esto como su oportunidad de al fin hablar con ella

Izuku: rainbow dash, ¿te molesta si hablamos?

Rainbow dash: ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Izuku: ¿Qué tienes contra yegua bien-hechora?

Rainbow dash: no es de tu incumbencia

Izuku: (intentando animarla un poco) debes de entender que el que alguien te gane siendo mejor héroe, no te hace menos asombrosa

Rainbow dash: ¡vete de aquí, no me hables!

Izuku: perdón, no quise molestar, solo quería decirte que un héroe no es siempre solo fama y gloria

Rainbow dash: (volando enfrente de izuku) ¡¿y tú qué sabes de ser un héroe, que yo no sepa?!

Izuku: (pensando) (asustado) espera, se enojó, ¿qué hago?, ya se

Izuku: bueno, all might es un gran héroe y él siempre me da consejos de como….

Rainbow dash: (interrumpiendo) ¿all might?, ¡hablas de eso costal de hueso!, jajaja ¿qué sabe el sobre ser un héroe?

Izuku: (impresionado y no sabiendo que decir) ….

Rainbow dash: digo, ¿all might? No sé qué tiene de all might ese esqueleto, digo viendo por su apariencia yo sería mejor héroe que el aun si no tuviera alas (riendo por su afirmación)

Siempre se habían burlado de izuku, y ya se habría acostumbrado a ello gracias a katchan, pero había algo de lo cual nunca se burlaban y eso era su ídolo, all might.

Izuku: (haciendo una mueca de enojo) ¿qué sabes tú de ser un héroe?

Rainbow dash: (altanera) ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

Izuku: (enojado) ¡qué sabes tú de ser un héroe!

Rainbow dash: (impactada, porque nunca lo había visto enojado)

Izuku: ¡a ti solo te importa regocijarte con la fama que haces, ni siquiera te has fijado si tus victimas están bien, solo quieres usarlos como un medio para conseguir más fama y tener la atención de todos, los héroes solo les debe importar salvar a los demás ¡

Rainbow estaba callada, y hasta un poco asustada por cómo se habían salido de control las cosas

Izuku: ¡puedes llamarte héroe todo lo que quieras, pero nunca tendrás su esencia!

Izuku reacciono, pero lo hizo tarde, ya lo había dicho todo.

Izuku: (incomodo) originalmente venía a decirte que nos van a hacer un desfile y quería ver si venias, pero ira yegua bien-hechora (esto levanto una oreja de rainbow), no creo que quieras ir, la verdad, ya se me quitaron las ganas de ir, me disculpo por las molestias. (yéndose del lugar)

Rainbow dash: yo le enseñare, quien es un héroe de verdad (corriendo al desfile)

(hospital de poniville)

Izuku estaba en el cuarto donde all might su maestro descansaba, izuku miraba el suelo un poco decepcionado.

Izuku: soy yo all might, izuku midoriya, solo quería ver como estaba …. all might ya no sé qué hacer, a veces pienso que puedo salvarlos a todos y una amiga la cual es una excelente heroína necesita ayuda, pero hablo mal de ti y en vez de ayudarla, solo la reproche, ya no creo poder ayudarla, más bien no creo que quiera que la ayude. (empezando a soltar unas lágrimas)

Izuku estaba extenuado, por varias cosas, por su maestro en coma su falta de utilidad a la hora de ayudar, ahora rainbow fue como "la gota que derramo el vaso" …. En este punto, no se sabe si fue obra del destino, pero lo único capaz de levantarle el ánimo a izuku paso ante sus ojos.

¿?: pero de que estas hablando joven midoriya

Izuku: (sorprendido) a-all might, (izuku se lanza encima de all might y lo abraza) ¡ALL MIGHT! (empezó a desahogarse en el hombro de su maestro)

All might había despertado, y aunque estuviera desorientado y no sepa donde estaba, él sabía que ahora eso no era lo importaba, sino que su sucesor necesitaba que alguien lo reconfortara.

All might: (devolviendo el abrazo y acariciando la cabeza de izuku) no te preocupes joven midoriya, ya estoy aquí.

* * *

Fin del cap.8

Antes que nada, feliz navidad atrasado y feliz año nuevo adelantado.

Perdón por tardarme 2 días más de lo que dije que tardaría, pero el 24 estuve un poco ocupado y este cap. fue de 17 pág. lo cual antes hacía de 12 o 13, así que me decidí a checar los errores y por eso me tarde más.

No se olviden de decir que les pareció el cap. y aun que sean comentarios de le falto más detalles o fue muy apresurado o puse algo innecesario, me da a entender que les interesa el fic y quieren que mejore, hasta luego. XD

Cap. 9 (22 de enero) intento ser puntual, pero si me tardo es por problemas externos que me impiden la puntualidad


	9. Chapter 9: bienvenida

Cap. 9 bienvenida

* * *

(centro de poniville)

Rainbow se encontraba discutiendo con sus amigas porque ellas eran la yegua bien-hechora y la habían engañado para enseñarle un poco de humildad

Rainbow: entiendo que estuve mal, pero por que hicieron todo esto para decírmelo ahora.

Twilight: porque te conocemos, y sabemos que el solo decirte que estás haciendo algo mal, no va a hacer más que enojarte, (caminando alrededor de rainbow) así que tuvimos que crear una imagen pública para llamar tu atención (mostrando su sonrisa)

Spike: (interrumpiendo) oye twilight, me llego esta carta del hospital de poniville, aparentemente el maestro de izuku ya despertó

Rainbow dash al escuchar esto se puso nerviosa

Twilight: excelente, esas son buenas noticias. (aclarando su gargante) spike, avisa a la princesa por favor

Pinkie pie: sabía que se recuperaría pronto, qué tal si le damos una bienvenida no, no mejor una fiesta de bienvenida, no espera si llego hace días, mejor una fiesta por haber despertado, no, no, mejor (interrumpido por el casco de twilight)

Twilight: (con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor en su frente) está bien pinkie, que tal si lo discutimos de camino al hospital.

Pinkie pie acento con su cabeza y se pusieron en marcha, a excepción de rainbow dash la cual estaba indecisa y se podía ver en su cara, como si estuviera teniendo un momento difícil en si hacer algo o no.

Twilight: rainbow, ¿vienes?

Rainbow dash: (reaccionando) ah, sí, sí, denme un momento. Yo. (agachando la cabeza) luego las alcanzo (elevándose y retirándose del lugar)

Twilight vio que algo andaba mal, pero lidiaría con eso después, ya que izuku necesitaría ayuda con la introducción de su maestro a equestria.

(Mientras tanto.)

Rarity: oye fluttershy, donde está tu traje de yegua bien-hechora se suponía que lo traeríamos para sorprender a rainbow.

Flutterhy: discúlpame rarity, pero esta mañana cuando lo busqué en mi ropero, no lo encontré, estaba segura que lo dejé ahí, (agachando la cabeza) perdón rarity.

Rarity: no te preocupes por eso cariño, solo los hice para enseñarle a rainbow dash una lección, eso es todo.

Flutteshy: gracias rarity, pero estaba segura que lo deje ahí…. ¿será que alguien lo haya robado?

Rarity: (haciendo señas de que lo deje ir) ¿quién lo robaría? y ¿para qué?, no creo que algún poni lo quiera para salir a pasear.

Flutteshy lo pensó por un momento

Flutteshy: tienes razón, es solo que es muy raro, yo no suelo olvidar estas cosas.

(Hospital de poniville)

All might: ¿y no hay forma de volver?

Izuku: una estudiante de la princesa celestia llamada twilight está investigando sobre este asunto…. pero hasta ahora me han dicho que va a ser muy difícil encontrar la forma de volver.

All might: (un poco acomplejado y serio) es bastante información para procesar. (agarrándose la cara)

Izuku: (cara seria) sé que es mucho que procesar, pero no podemos nada, solo podemos esperar…. ya investigué todo lo relacionado con nuestra situación, pero no encontré nada

All might: entiendo joven midoriya, (regresando a una sonrisa) lo que importa ahora es que te encuentres bien

En eso alguien empezó a tocar la puerta, sacando un poco de lugar al maestro y al estudiante que estaban hay.

Twilight: (entre abriendo la puerta) hola izuku somos nosotras, ¿podemos pasar?

(catillo de canterlot)

Celestia había recibido una carta de twilight donde decía que el maestro de izuku había despertado, eso le alegro, tenía que ir inmediatamente pero antes de eso, recordó que su hermana era muy distante con el asunto de izuku y su maestro, por lo que vio esto como una oportunidad de oro para que puedan deshacer sus diferencias y a lo mejor ser amigos.

Al llegar a la habitación vio que luna estaba guardando algo en el interior de un cofre y por la delicadeza que lo hacía, eso debería ser algo importante.

Celestia: (entrando en la habitación de luna) luna, tienes un momento

Luna: (dándose la vuelta y cerrando el cofre de golpe) he... hermana, ¿qué, te trae por aquí?

Celestia: perdón luna, no quise asustarte, (aclarando su garganta) veras luna, el maestro de izuku ya despertó… y quería ver si quisieras venir para darle la bienvenida.

Luna: (luna cambio de sorpresa a alegría) claro que si hermana a nosotras nos gustaría (caminando hacia la salida a lado de celestia)

En lo que salían las 2 salian del cuarto, la princesa celestia noto que del cofre que estaba usando luna, salía una tela negra con morado.

Celestia: (pensando) debe ser un vestido para algún evento que tendrá, pero ¿por qué lo guardara en ese cofre, será que no quiere que nadie lo vea o solo no está listo y quiere ver su diseño ella misma?

Luna: sucede algo hermana.

Celestia: nada luna, no es nada (pensando) es la primera vez que la veo tan feliz en tanto tiempo, será mejor no presionarla (sonriendo hacia luna)

(hospital de poniville)

All might: ya veo, así son las cosas, (volteando a ver a izuku con una sonrisa) estoy orgulloso de ti izuku, salvaste las vidas de estas ehh (volteando a las mane 5 y de regreso a izuku) ponis y además dominaste un porcentaje de tu poder sin lastimarte, a este paso serás un gran héroe, joven.

Izuku: (avergonzándose y apartando la mirada) muchas garcias all might, (tocando un dedo índice con el otro) eso significa mucho viniendo de ti

all might: aunque… (hablando con seriedad) ya es tiempo de que hablemos de algo importante que tienes que saber, (mirando a las mane 5) lamento si soy muy directo, pero podrían dejarme solo con el joven midoriya, tengo que discutir algo importante.

Twilight: (un poco sorprendida por el cambio repentino de tono) n..no se preocupe, me imagino que hay mucho en lo que se tienen que poner al día (risa nerviosa)

Después twilight señalo a sus amigas para que salgan para darles espacio.

(afuera de la habitación)

Pinkie pie: bueno eso fue incomodo

Applejack: y que lo digas, no me esperaba un cambio de actitud tan rápido

Twilight: (acertando con la cabeza) se veía tan serio en ese momento, espero que no sea nada grave.

Rarity: algo grave…. (gasp) lo siento chicas, pero olvide por completo que tengo 2 vestidos que terminar para esta noche, me tengo que ir.

Rarity salió corriendo del lugar antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

Applejack: bueno eso nos deja a nosotras, (volteando a ver a twilight) ¿de qué crees que estén hablando?

Twilight: no lo sé, pero quiero saber, puede que estén hablando sobre algo peligroso…. Ya sé, usare un hechizo para escuchar lo que están diciendo y así no los incomodare si entro.

Applejack: wow, wow, y que tal si están hablando de algo personal, digo no viste su cara, era casi como si nos dijera que era una cosa ultra importante.

Fluttehsy: applejack tiene razón, el escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas no está bien.

Pinikie pie solo veía mientras sacaba una soda de dios sabe dónde para empezar a beberla por el popote, mientras veía la batalla de moralidades ahí presente.

Twilight: vamos applejack, solo voy a escuchar un poco y si es algo personal deshace el hechizo, que te parece (haciendo una sonrisa para intentar convencer a su amiga)

Applejack: hmpf, está bien, pero ten en cuenta que yo no me siento cómoda haciendo esto.

Twilight hace una pequeña pose de victoria mientras se acerca un poco a la puerta y pone su cuerno aún más cerca de la puerta, mientras este empieza a brillar y con un pequeño estallido de luz de este se empiezan a escuchar las voces all might y izuku como si no hubiera una pared entre ellos.

All might: joven midoriya, quiero que entiendas que all for one no es cualquier villano, es alguien codicioso que busca tener todo para sí mismo, y lo más probable es que si se entera de este lugar lo querrá robar todo para sí mismo.

Izuku: espera all might, ¿no dirás?

All might sin decir nada, solo acento con su cabeza, porque sabía lo que izuku iba a decir.

Izuku: dices que all for one puede robar magia.

Al escuchar esto, twilight quedo boqui abierta al escuchar el peligro inminente que puede caer en equestria.

All might: no lo sé, (poniendo una mano en su mentón) pero podría robar la habilidad de alguien aquí algo como su afinidad a la magia y no estoy seguro… pero si esa afinidad la combina con su habilidad de robar particularidades, podría robar la magia de equestria y volverse alguien invencible…. Incluso ahora dudo poder vencerlo, tiene todo tipo de particularidades y todas son pensadas en pelear contra mí.

Izuku: (preocupado) ¿incluso tu… all might?

All might: intentando hacer que all for one te devolviera, luche contra él, pero el uso a varios nomus para tener ventaja sobre mí. y juntos me arrojaron a este lugar, (risa seca) es curioso, pareciera como si él me hubiera guiado a él apropósito para deshacerse de mí (decepcionado) …. caí en su trampa (agarrándose de la frente con impotencia)

Izuku: (mirando al suelo) lamento haber causado estos problemas, si yo no hubiera…

Antes de que terminara su oración, all might le había dado un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de hablar.

All might: ¡deja de culparte por todo!, (suspirando y calmándose) escúchame con atención joven midoriya, una lección de vida… las cosas no siempre salen como lo esperas, y cuando pase eso, intenta agarrar eso como experiencia para intentar que no vuelva a pasar… yo fui por all for one y caí en su trampa, tú bajaste tu guardia y te lanzo a este mundo, los 2 tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores y también a vivir con ellos, porque no importa que tanto hagamos y que tanto lo neguemos, lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay nada más que seguir adelante.

Izuku: all might (izuku se sintió aliviado y a la vez sorprendido por la lección de vida que le dio all might)

A estas alturas twilight se sintió mal por escuchar su conversación ya que lo último fue un momento íntimo de maestro y alumno, pero por el peligro que describieron no pudo dejar de preguntarse, ¿Quién era all for one? Y ¿Qué relación tiene con all might y izuku?, todo eso se le hacía muy raro y confuso, pero todo indicaba que equestria estaba en un peligro inminente.

Todos estos pensamientos fueron deshechos cuando una voz enojada se escuchó en el pasillo donde estaban ellas.

Celestia: twilight sparkle ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

Twilight: (voz temblorosa y sudor por todos lados) ¡princesa celestia!

Por la sorpresa, twilight deshizo el hechizo y las voces de all might y izuku dejaron de escucharse con claridad.

Izuku: all might parece que hay problemas, iré a ver, no tardo

Izuku: (abriendo la puerta de la habitación) ¿está todo bien?

Izuku vio la escena y aunque no supiera lo que paso, él podía sentir la tensión en el aire y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco.

Celestia: (viendo a twilight) nada izuku, (volteando a ver a izuku con cara seria) vine a ver a su maestro y darle la bienvenida a equestria junto a mi hermana.

Este, aunque sabía que se trataba de celestia, la yegua más pacífica y amorosa que concia aparte de flutteshy, se sintió intimidado por su sola mirada, incluso empezó a temblar un poco por nerviosismo

Izuku: ohh, bueno, ¿v.. a pasar?

Viendo celestia que estaba intimidando a izuku con su enojo intento relajarse y cerró los ojos para hacerlo más rápido

Celestia: (suspirando) en un momento, (abriendo un ojo en dirección a twilight la cual estaba temblando para este punto) antes me gustaría tener una charla con twilight si no es mucha molestia.

Izuku no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, pero los ojos de fluttershy, applejack y luna no dictaban nada bueno, incluso la marcha de twilight fuera de su vista fue desalentador.

(denuevo con all might)

All might: que ocurrió joven midoriya.

Izuku: no sabría explicárselo, pero creo que twilight está en problemas, su maestra la princesa celestia se veía molesta.

All might: bueno joven midoriya, el regañar a tus alumnos también es parte de ser maestro, no te preocupes mucho, ella estará bien.

All might: ahora, (sentándose en la cama) creo que ya va siendo hora de salir de este lugar, ¿no lo crees?

Izuku: estas seguro de que quieres hacer eso, digo acabas de despertar y no sé si tengas que estar en observación, por tu propio bien.

All might: estoy bien, (levantándose de la cama y quitándose los aparatos de su cuerpo) ya he descansado lo suficiente.

Al ver que todo estaba correcto, all might y izuku se dirigieron a la salida del cuarto, en la salida los esperaban applejack, flutteshy y pinkie pie las cuales empezaron a hablar con all might de cómo se sentía y cosas triviales sobre su salud y su estancia en el hospital.

Al llegar al lobby, vieron como la princesa celestia se encontraba sentada con el ceño fruncido, luna a su lado con una expresión entre decepción y angustia y al final twilight con lágrimas y una cara triste.

Izuku: ¿está todo bien twilight?, ¿paso algo?

Twilight: izuku yo… lo lamento mucho, no quise… (volviendo a mirar el suelo)

Celestia: (bueno dejando de lado las sorpresas, (mirando a all might) parece que no podremos presentarnos tan formalmente aún.

Izuku: princesa celestia que esta…

Celestia: (tono serio) digan todo acerca de la relación que tienen con la criatura que puede robar magia en este momento

All might ni se inmuto, al ver a twilight en ese estado de arrepentimiento se pudo imaginar lo que paso.

All might: antes que nada, usted debe saber que esta información es un poco delicada y me gustaría que fuera más privado. (mirando a su alrededor como los ponis que estaban esperando su turno miraban con un poco de miedo la escena.

Celestia no protesto y ella junto a luna, all might, izuku y las mane 4 se dirigieron a un cuarto de conferencias que tenían en ese hospital.

All might: primero que todo me imagino que izuku les conto un poco acerca de su poder, ¿no?

Celestia: si, lo hizo para deshacer sospechas que teníamos sobre él. (esto hizo que twilight encogiera los hombros un poco)

All might: este poder coronado como one for all es un poder que se pasa de generación en generación, por lo que esta gana más poder con el tiempo, all for one es todo lo contrario, él puede robar el poder de otros y hacerlo suyo, incluso se los puede dar a alguien más.

Celestia: ¿porque tienen nombres similares?, es casi como si fueran complementos.

All might: eso es porque el hermano de all for one fue el portador original del one for all, la diferencia es que all for one lo quería todo para él y su hermano solo quería ayudar a la gente, y quiso detener a su hermano, pero es que él era demasiado fuerte y con su poder actual no pudo hacerle frente, por eso el confió en las siguientes generaciones para acumular poder y poder vencerlo.

Esta historia empezó a fascinar a todos, excepto a luna y celestia, ya que ellas se sintieron un poco representadas por la historia "una pelea de hermanos"

All might: y al fin cuando fue mi turno, pude vencerlo, pero sobrevivió y no solo eso, ataco y casi mato a mi sucesor, (señalando a izuku) izuku midoriya el noveno portador.

Celestia: (tono triste) estoy sin palabras, pero creo que lo primero que debo hacer es pedir disculpas… hace mucho tiempo tuvimos a algún enemigo como el que me describió mi alumna twilight y bueno (haciendo una reverencia hacia all might y izuku, lo cual saco de lugar a todos que lo presenciaron), pido humildemente por su perdón.

All might entendió en ese momento, en qué posición estaba la princesa celestia y por qué actuó como lo hizo ahora.

All might: (suspirando) no se preocupe, se lo que es sentirse sin preparación ante una adversidad, (acercándose a celestia) pero no se preocupe por eso, (levantando la mirada de celestia con su mano vendada) a veces la presión puede hacer la gente más fuerte se derrumbe.

En eso all might se empieza a transformar en su forma musculosa enfrente de todos presentes, aumentando su tamaño exponencialmente, las vendas que tenía empezaban a romperse por la repentina presión y su ropa que le quedaba siempre suelta le empezó a quedar como si estuviera hecho a medida.

Todos menos izuku quedaron sorprendidas por el cambio de 180 grados que dio el maestro de izuku, de ser un flaco casi en los huesos ser, a volverse aún más alto y musculoso en cuestión de segundos.

All might: Cuando pase eso, no ahí porque aparentar ser fuertes con una sonrisa en tu cara, puede dejar de hacerlo por un momento y dejar salir tus emociones por un rato, nadie te va a juzgar, después de todo eres un ser vivo que siente al igual que todos.

Celestia al escuchar esto sintió como su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y como su rostro se sintió más caliente.

(en un sitio desconocido)

¿?1: ¿entonces es cierto?

¿?2: sí, la particularidad que se usó lleva a un universo no hostil y ahí altas probabilidades de que siga vivo.

¿?1: ¿enserio?, (risa lenta y seca) entonces puede que el mocoso lo esté igual, (dándose la vuelta y subiendo un interruptor) en todo caso.

Esa figura oculta por la oscuridad se empezó a desvelar con el encendido de algunas máquinas a su alrededor, las cuales tenían a nomus creándose en cada una de ellas.

All for one: te encontré, all might

* * *

Bueno amigos, aquí va otro capítulo, sepan entender que no lo subí cuando dije por que el retorno a las clases me agarrón desprevenido y no tuve nada de tiempo en terminare este cap el cual re-hice como 4 veces porque no me gustaba el anterior, y creo que este es un buen momento para dejarlo y que ustedes tengan este capítulo, que, aunque no es mucho espero que lo disfruten.

Ps. En los siguientes capítulos se aproxima algo grande (digo en los próximos por que no sé cuánto me quiero saltar de la serie o que puedo utilizar para hacer un capitulo entretenido)

Prox cap. 24 de febrero (ahora si ya que tengo mis horarios de escuela, espero entregarlo a tiempo)


	10. un aviso nada importante

hola gente, seguramente se preguntaran, donde esta el cap 10, y ustedes dirán que a lo mejor me estoy tomando mi tiempo para subirlo hoy o mañana.

la verdad es que el cap no lo podre subir hasta dentro de 1 semana o 2.

motivo?, pues que a mis profesores se les ocurrió la divertida idea de dejar tarea (acumulando como 6 tareas y una expo contando con todas las materias) en semana de exámenes, las cuales tienen un enorme peso en la materia de despectiva asignatura.

por lo que en resumen, no voy a poder terminar el cap 10 hasta despues, por que no quiero subir un cap a las prisas y ademas de que no me quiero quedar mal con mis materias.

una disculpa y nos vemos hasta después. (este mensaje lo voy a eliminar apenas publique el cap 10).

saludos. lacastres


End file.
